When the Moons meet the Dawsons
by Jay Humming Bird
Summary: Austin Moon and his daughter Stacy have always been just the two in their family after the mother left twelve years ago. But when another family of two named Ally Dawson and Melody Dawson come into their life, will the two families open up to eachother to become one happy family? If they do, will they be able to face the challenges that comes with being together? AU
1. How it all began

**Hello. This is my first story so if I make any mistakes or if I need to improve something please let me know in a review. I hope you enjoy this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else that I might use in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve years ago...<strong>

**Austin's POV**

My life is a total mess... I guess being a sixteen year old celebrity really puts some stress on you. Lately my judgement's been not the best, I'm partying, drinking, occasionally smoking, and my girlfriend Emma is always trying to get me to give my virginity to her so she can get some publicity. I usually say no because we've only been together for a month. But unfortunately, I gave in a week ago. I don't know why I've done these things. It's just that something in my head tells me to go wild and live life to the fullest because something life changing is about to happen...

But today my head is telling me to set things right, to stop drinking, partying, and smoking. To apologise to my manager, my co-workers, and my fans for being such a jerk. And to stop dating a girl who's only using me for publicity. I've done all these things, except for the last one.

Which is why I'm on my way to Emma's house to tell her we need to break up. While I'm driving I wonder how to let her down easy because if I upset her too much she might start to spread rumours about me to the media and it will ruin my reputation more than it already is.

I finally reached Emma's mansion near the beach. Her family was wealthy and she had a small singing career so she and her family could afford a lot of things. Unlike me who's been spending so much money that I can't even buy an ice cream on a hot summer day. Plus, her parents are always away on a business trip or vacation so she pretty much lives there by herself. I slowly made my way towards the door and rang the doorbell.

After ten seconds Emma finally answered the door. Although she didn't look like her usual self. She has dark brown hair that almost looks black and she has grey eyes. She normally wears short dresses or tank tops with skirts that are brightly coloured, and she also likes wear high heels. But today she was just wearing a T-shirt with faded jeans that look like they're very old. And her hair was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were covered with tears. I was about to say something but she interrupted me with the most shocking news I've ever heard in my life.

"I'm pregnant with your child!" And then she sobbed some more.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Emma told me the news and I'm still in shock. <em>How could I have been so stupid?! <em>I thought to myself. Of course I didn't have the heart to break up with her. She's been under a lot of stress. All I can think about now is what's going to happen? Are we going to adopt or keep? What's going to happen to my career? Right now I'm at Emma's house because she wanted to talk to me. I'm sitting at the dining room table thinking until I heard foot steps.

She came into the room and sat down across from me and started to talk.

"I know this situation is not very ideal and it's going to put a _lot_ of stress for us so I've made a decision."

I nodded my head gesturing for her to continue.

"Well... I've decided I'm going to abort the baby!" She said with a small smile forming on her lips.

To be honest I have no idea how to respond to that. I mean it _is _our fault for getting in this mess in the first place so why not face the consequences? Not that raising a child's going to be torture or anything. And plus, abortion should kind of be out of the question because it's practically killing what potentially could be a real person. I could have told her that but all I could say was,

"Um... why?"

She gave me a _'are you serious?' _look and continued talking.

"Because, we're still young and we've got a better life ahead of us!"

"Well... maybe we could take care of a child if we put enough effort to it!" I yelled.

"But I don't _want _to put effort into this stupid baby because it'll ruin my looks and image!"

"I can't believe you! How could you be so self-centered!?"

"Says the guy who's been a total jerk for the past few months!"

And we argued like this for about two hours...

* * *

><p>After a lot of yelling we've come to a consensus. She says she will give birth to the baby but I have to raise himher myself and that she will be completely out of the baby's life. It's going to be hard work but I'll try my best. I'm probably going to have to quit being a singer for a while and make sure Emma doesn't do anything that could harm the baby.

* * *

><p>Right now Emma is nine months pregnant meaning the baby could come into this world anytime now. Emma has been ok, but she was always trying to sneak out and go to the bar to have some alcohol and cigarettes. Luckily I stopped her every time. The media found out about five months ago. They sometimes ask questions but it wasn't too bad. I've lost some of my younger fans because their parents think I'm a bad influence on them. I've also lost some of my older fans because I missed a bunch of concerts.<p>

I'm taking a break from my career and so is Emma. We are now eating lunch together and having a discussion about the baby. While I was mid-way through talking I was interrupted by Emma's scream.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic. Even though I don't like her I still have concerns for her.

"I think my water broke!" She replied.

My eyes widened in shock and I just sat there for a moment. But I quickly snapped out of it and called for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>It took long hours of pain and screaming for Emma but she finally managed to give birth to a healthy little girl. She has Emma's hair and my eyes. I'm holding her in my arms right now because Emma is texting someone at the moment. But I didn't mind because now I can spend time with my daughter (Wow these words are going to take a long time getting used to).<p>

It was only Emma and I in here because my parents didn't approve of the baby and her parents are away again. When Emma finished texting she walked over to me and handed me a pile of paper.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"She's all yours now so you need to fill out some papers. And I need to go to the bar for a drink. Haven't had one in _forever_."

"So you're just gonna leave?"

"Yup. Nice knowing ya! Bye!"

And then she just left me and my child who I haven't named yet forever.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later I finished all of the paper work and gave my daughter a name. Stacy Luna Moon. Even though I'm only sixteen I knew from this moment on I have to protect her no matter what.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Review, Follow, or Favourite! :)<strong>

**Bye!**


	2. My life

**Hi! I wanted to post this earlier but this website wouldn't let me. Anyway... Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else used in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

My life is so depressing! Nah, just kidding. It's pretty simple and ordinary for a twelve-year-old. I do well in school, my friends are nice, and I get to do the two things I'm most passionate about, sports and music! It's a pretty weird combination but oh well...I'm a pretty outgoing person and I love to talk to new people. I love to just chill and have fun! Plus, I have a really wierd obsession for pancakes...

My dreams for the future is to either become a rock star or a professional basketball player. I'm in my school's basketball team and I'm in a band so that's going well. I play the guitar and I sometimes sing. My best friends are Kelly, Aaron, and Valerie.

Kelly is my closest friend out of all of them. I've known her since I was five years old. She's one of those girls you would go for fashion advice or something. She's a pretty sassy person and if you get on her nerves, all I can say is good luck. But she has a girly sensitive side as well. I can always count on her for some good advice. We are pretty opposite though 'cause I'm more tomboy and she's more girly but I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Aaron is Kelly's twin brother. He's a good friend of mine. I've also known him since I was five. He's also in my basketball team. And... he's _kinda _cute and I _might _have a small crush on him... MOVING ON!

I just met Valerie last year but we're pretty close. She likes to dress in dark clothes and she's pretty distant from others. She's very shy and stutters a lot. But me, Kelly, and Aaron are always by her side. She is a total animal lover so she has about nine pets or somewhere around that number. And she enjoys the outdoors so it's nice to take a walk in the park with her and talk.

As for my family? Well, they're not totally messed up, just... different. We were pretty poor when I was little but now we have a good amount of money. On my twelfth birthday my dad told me everything that happened before I was born. At first I was shocked that my own _mother_ left me when I was born. After a while I just accepted it. Besides, I'm kinda used to having no mom anyway. Not that I'm complaining! Only having a dad can be pretty fun! And since he's only twenty-eight he's cool! If he's at home... ever since he started his music career again three years ago he's been pretty busy. And the paparazzi and his fans are always following me and him around. It gets annoying after a while.

But I can't be so selfish. He's doing this so we can have food on our table and a roof over our heads. And I should appreciate that!

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

These past twelve years have been pretty hectic! When Stacy was little I had to stay home a lot so I quit my job. We could bearly afford anything! Once I had to go out on the streets and beg! So I had a few part time jobs but they never worked out. After a lot of struggling, I decided to go back into my music career. Although now, I have to work really hard and manage my time properly.

But it was all worth it because at the end of the day I know that me and Stacy are going to be able to afford everything we need. Although I can't help but think that I'm not spending enough time with her. But every time I ask her about it she says it's fine. I just wish that she could have a mother so that she doesn't feel so alone. Even though I've dated some girls none of them seem to be the right one. Maybe I'm not meant to have a girlfriend or wife someday and Stacy isn't meant to have a mother...

But I have friends who are cool. Their names are Trish and Dez who are thirty-five years old. They are both married to each other and have twins who are Stacy's best friends (Their names are Kelly and Aaron). Dez is my video director and Trish is my manager so we all see each other on a daily basis. Dez can be fun to goof around with and Trish is a good friend to talk to (even if she nags at me to get a girlfriend).

Plus, I've got my career to focus on too! I've still got about ten songs to record for my new album, I need to go on interviews, and I really need to find some time spend with Stacy!

I have more than enough people in my life. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter two! YAY! I'll try to update as much as possible (even if no one's reading)! I hope you liked it. And if you do review, favourite, or follow!<strong>

**BYE! :)**


	3. New Teacher

**Hi people! I was getting frustrated with this website because my story didn't show up for a long time. But now it's available for people to see so I'm gonna post a new chapter! BTW this story will have Auslly! Just to let you know... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally. BUT I WANT TO! Umm... anyways...**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Day of School<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slammed my alarm clock so it would stop making such a horrible noise. I slowly open my eyes only to be blinded by the bright sunshine. I get up, and head down stairs for breakfast. I went into the kitchen and made my way to the fridge. There was a note sticking on a piece of magnet. It said,

_Stacy,_

_Sorry I had to go to work so early. Hope you have a good day at school!_

_From: Dad :)_

I took the note down and placed it on the counter. I got some cereal and orange juice. I quickly finished up and got ready for school. While I was brushing my teeth and looking into my reflection, a really random question popped into my head. _Do I look like my mom? _I usually don't think about her but apparently I am now. I just can't help but wonder what she looked like. I have short, straight, brown hair that's a bit dark. I usually like to tie it up in a pony tail so it doesn't get in my way during basketball practice. My eyes are brown, most of the time they look almost black but if you look at it in the light it looks brown. My height is average, a bit taller than others. I saw my mom on a magazine once (She had a small music career but she didn't get very famous) and she _kinda _looks like me. The only thing that makes us similar is our hair. But she has longer, more wavy, hair than me. Plus, she always wears a bunch of girly clothes, I usually wear my basketball jersey with jeans.

Once I got dressed and ready for school, I started to walk there.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Right now I'm at the cafeteria with my three best friends eating lunch. I wasn't listening to the conversation they were having. For some reason I've just been zoning out today. After a while I decided to listen to the conversation.

"Did you know there's a new music teacher coming today?" Aaron asked.

"Really? Well I hope he or she'll be nicer than our old one." I replied.

Our school's music teacher retired or something so there's only been a bunch of substitutes. I'm excited to meet my new teacher.

One sentence led to another and soon we were having a conversation about nose picking monkeys. We were laughing our heads off until we were interrupted by the bell. My next class was music. So I headed down the halls with Valerie, who takes music with me.

* * *

><p>Once we went into the classroom I sat down and so did Valerie. We just had a quiet conversation with each other until our new teacher came into the classroom. She was a young woman with curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a red v-neck shirt and black pants. A slight smile was on her face. She went over to the white board and wrote down her name.<p>

_Ms. Dawson_

She turned around and faced the class who was now sitting quietly waiting for her to talk.

"Umm... Hello class. I'm Ms. Dawson but you can call me Ms. D. I hope we can learn lots of new things this year!" She said happily. Then she turned her face to the white board again and wrote down our assignment.

_Write or perform a song that best describes you. You may work with a partner. This assignment will be due next week!_

That sounds easy. I love to perform and I've written a few songs before so this will be fun! I look over to Valerie to see if she wants to work with me. She nods her head in reply. We get started on it as soon as possible. We decided that we will write a song together and I will sing it and Valerie will play the piano to it. I grabbed into my back pack to get a pencil but I didn't have one.

"Hey Val? Do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?"

"Sorry I don't have any. Why don't you ask the teacher if she has one?"

I nodded and went over to Ms. Dawson's desk. I spotted a framed picture of a little girl. She kinda looked like Ms. Dawson.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh, that's my five-year old daughter Melody." She replied.

"Cool. Anyway... is there an extra pencil I could borrow?"

"Sure!" She looked into one of her drawers and pulled out a pencil and handed it to me.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

I went back to my seat and went back to work with Valerie.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**Austin's POV**

I got home from the recording studio early today because we finished the song early. I came in through the front door and sat down on the couch and watched some TV. I heard the door open and saw Stacy come in.

"Hi Stace!"

She turned her head towards me and smiled. She got her shoes off and came to hug me.

"Hi dad! How was work?"

"Good. We just finished another song. What about you?"

"Just the usual. But I have a new music teacher named Ms. Dawson!"

"That's cool. How about I get some snacks and we can watch some TV?"

She nodded and dashed to the couch and plopped down on it. I got the snacks and headed towards the couch as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked chapter three! BTW Stacy is in middle school! Just to let you know... Plus, I tried to put the cover on for this story but it wouldn't let me so sorry about that. But once the problem is fixed I'll put it on! Anyway...<strong>

**Review, Follow, or Favourite! Please?**

**See you later! :)**


	4. Music Careers and Babysitting Jobs

**First of all I would like to thank you guys so much for reviewing and following! You have no idea how much it means to me! It's pretty much one of the things that motivate me to write this story. Enough about me...**

**And don't be afraid to tell me if I need to improve something in this story! I'm writing this for you so it wouldn't make sense if it isn't written the way you like it. **

**Enjoy chapter 4! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Surprising right? And I don't own the songs used in this chapter! But I love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

The week passed by pretty quickly. Not much happened. Although, my dad has come home earlier lately. He said that he finished most of his new songs for the album and he doesn't need to go to any events. It felt nice sitting at the dinner table with someone for a change.

It was morning at the moment. I woke up and something seemed different. I made my way down the stairs and saw a huge stack of pancakes on the table. As soon as I saw it I dashed down the stairs and started to devour the pancakes until I head a voice coming from behind me.

"You look like you're hungry today." Dad said.

I turned around and said good morning to him. I was surprised that he was here in the morning on a school day because the last time I saw him around this time was about two years ago. It's nice to be sitting with someone at breakfast for a change.

"And guess what! I got the week off!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Really? Cool! 'Cause it's been forever since we could spend time together!"

His smile suddenly faded and said "I'm so sorry I couldn't spend any time with you... I just hope you know that I haven't forgotten about you or anything."

I gave him a reassuring smile and said "It's ok. I understand that your job requires some extra time."

Once I finished my pancakes I got ready and walked to school with Kelly and Aaron. We all just talked about our fun and crazy adventures until we reached our school. I met up with Valerie and headed down the halls towards our first class of today which is music. Ms. Dawson is pretty nice. She's easygoing but she has lots of rules like don't play the drums, or no food in the class. Today is the day our assignment is due. Valerie and I didn't have enough time to write a song so we are just going to do two songs that best seem to fit us. I'm going to play the guitar and Val's going to play the piano. We are both going to sing.

* * *

><p>When everyone was seated Ms. Dawson began to write the order of the performances, Val and I are going last. I watched and listened to the other performers. Some of them put lots of effort and did a really good job, but others just wrote a song listing a few of their favourite things and looked like they had absolutely no practice.<p>

When it was our turn, I grabbed a guitar from the back and Val sat down on the piano bench ready to play. We had a few rehearsals so I think we're gonna be ok. If not, we're probably going to get _humiliated_. I looked at the class. They were quietly sitting, waiting for us to start.

"Umm... Hey. First we're going to play Counting Stars by One Republic for my song and Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna for Valerie. Uh... enjoy!"

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**  
><strong>Dreaming about the things that we could be<strong>  
><strong>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<strong>  
><strong>Said no more counting dollars<strong>  
><strong>We'll be counting stars<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, we'll be counting stars<strong>

**I see this life**  
><strong>Like a swinging vine<strong>  
><strong>Swing my heart across the line<strong>  
><strong>In my face is flashing signs<strong>  
><strong>Seek it out and ye shall find<strong>

**Old, but I'm not that old**  
><strong>Young, but I'm not that bold<strong>  
><strong>And I don't think the world is sold<strong>  
><strong>I'm just doing what we're told<strong>

**I feel something so right**  
><strong>By doing the wrong thing<strong>  
><strong>And I feel something so wrong<strong>  
><strong>By doing the right thing<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie<strong>  
><strong>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<strong>

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**  
><strong>Dreaming about the things that we could be<strong>  
><strong>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<strong>  
><strong>Said no more counting dollars<strong>  
><strong>We'll be counting stars<strong>  
><strong>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming about the things that we could be<strong>  
><strong>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<strong>  
><strong>Said no more counting dollars<strong>  
><strong>We'll be, we'll be counting stars<strong>

**I feel the love**  
><strong>And I feel it burn<strong>  
><strong>Down this river every turn<strong>  
><strong>Hope is our four letter word<strong>  
><strong>Make that money<strong>  
><strong>Watch it burn<strong>

**Old, but I'm not that old**  
><strong>Young, but I'm not that bold<strong>  
><strong>And I don't think the world is sold<strong>  
><strong>I'm just doing what we're told<strong>

**And I feel something so wrong**  
><strong>By doing the right thing<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie<strong>  
><strong>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<strong>

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**  
><strong>Dreaming about the things that we could be<strong>  
><strong>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<strong>  
><strong>Said no more counting dollars<strong>  
><strong>We'll be counting stars<strong>  
><strong>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming about the things that we could be<strong>  
><strong>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<strong>  
><strong>Said no more counting dollars<strong>  
><strong>We'll be, we'll be counting stars<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Take that money**  
><strong>Watch it burn<strong>  
><strong>Sing in the river<strong>  
><strong>The lessons I learned<strong>

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**  
><strong>Dreaming about the things that we could be<strong>  
><strong>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<strong>  
><strong>Said no more counting dollars<strong>  
><strong>We'll be counting stars<strong>  
><strong>Lately I been, I been losing sleep<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming about the things that we could be<strong>  
><strong>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<strong>  
><strong>Said no more counting dollars<strong>  
><strong>We'll be, we'll be counting stars<strong>

**Take that money**  
><strong>Watch it burn<strong>  
><strong>Sing in the river<strong>  
><strong>The lessons I learned<strong>

And then we performed Monster. I did the rap part while Val sang the chorus.

**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**  
><strong>Get along with the voices inside of my head<strong>  
><strong>You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath<strong>  
><strong>And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy<strong>

**I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek**  
><strong>Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey<strong>  
><strong>Wanted to receive attention for my music<strong>  
><strong>Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me<strong>  
><strong>For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways<strong>  
><strong>Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated<strong>  
><strong>When I blew; see, but it was confusing<strong>  
><strong>'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf<strong>  
><strong>Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)<strong>  
><strong>Hit the lottery, oh wee<strong>  
><strong>But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet<strong>  
><strong>It was like winning a used mink<strong>  
><strong>Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink<strong>  
><strong>I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep<strong>  
><strong>Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith<strong>  
><strong>But I'm actually weirder than you think<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm<strong>

**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**  
><strong>Get along with the voices inside of my head<strong>  
><strong>You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath<strong>  
><strong>And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy<strong>

**Well, that's nothing**  
><strong>Well, that's nothing<strong>

**Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me**  
><strong>To seize the moment and don't squander it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.<strong>  
><strong>No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)<strong>  
><strong>Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo<strong>  
><strong>I think it been wandering off down yonder<strong>  
><strong>And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I need an interventionist<strong>  
><strong>To intervene between me and this monster<strong>  
><strong>And save me from myself and all this conflict<strong>  
><strong>'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it<strong>  
><strong>My OCD's conking me in the head<strong>  
><strong>Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking<strong>  
><strong>I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying<strong>  
><strong>Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the<strong>

**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**  
><strong>Get along with the voices inside of my head<strong>  
><strong>You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath<strong>  
><strong>And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy<strong>

**Well, that's nothing**  
><strong>Well, that's nothing<strong>

**Call me crazy but I have this vision**  
><strong>One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian<strong>  
><strong>But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at<strong>  
><strong>MC's, blood get spilled and I'll<strong>  
><strong>Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track<strong>  
><strong>Give every kid who got played that<strong>  
><strong>Pumped up feeling and shit to say back<strong>  
><strong>To the kids who played him<strong>  
><strong>I ain't here to save the fucking children<strong>  
><strong>But if one kid out of a hundred million<strong>  
><strong>Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great<strong>  
><strong>It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back<strong>  
><strong>In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that<strong>  
><strong>Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts<strong>  
><strong>I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that<strong>  
><strong>It's nothing, I'm still friends with the<strong>

**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**  
><strong>Get along with the voices inside of my head<strong>  
><strong>You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath<strong>  
><strong>And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy<strong>

**Well, that's nothing**  
><strong>Well, that's nothing<strong>

The class applauded for us. Before we could get to our seats, Ms. Dawson stopped us.

"So what is the reason you two chose these songs?" She asked.

Val spoke first. "Well I chose this song because this song tells people that I'm a unique and different person and no one can change that!"

"Ok. Good job Valerie. What about you Stacy?"

I hesitated a for a bit. I didn't like talking about my past in front of people even if they already found out about my whole life online or on a magazine. That's one of the disadvantages of having a famous relative.

"Umm... Can I tell you after school?" Hopefully she'll say yes.

"Sure! I'll meet you here."

"Ok."

And just in time the bell rang and I went to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting in my chair, grading some homework until I heard a knock on the door. I opened up and saw Stacy.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." She replied and took a seat across from me.

"So are you ready to share your reason for choosing that song?"

"Uh yeah... Well... Um... Do you know Austin Moon?" I nodded in response. I've heard his some of his music a few years ago but I don't know much about him. He's pretty good. But I wonder what this has to do with her answer.

"Well, he's my dad and when he was sixteen some crazy things happened to him (you can search me or him on the internet if you wanna know all the details)and it resulted in having to raise me on his own. My dad and I struggled with money, paparazzi, and some other stuff in my early years and we still are having a few struggles. And sometimes it just makes me want to escape the world and look at the stars..."

Wow... I had no idea what Stacy and Austin had to go through. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Um exuse me but I have to take this real quick!" She nodded.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry but I can't babysit Melody anymore." Said Lily. She was one of my few friends, she babysat Melody everyday after her kindergarden class ended.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I got a new job offer that pays a lot and I have to work from early in the morning 'till night time. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok I guess... Well, bye!"

"Bye! Talk to you later." And then she hung up.

What am I going to do!? I don't have anyother friends who are avalible and getting a nanny is way too expensive! I looked over to Stacy who's still sitting there. I think I have a solution.

"I know this might be a lot to ask for but would you mind babysitting my daughter everyday after school? It'll only be temporary and I'll pay you ten dollars an hour!" I said.

"Uh ok. Is she the girl I saw in the picture the other day?" She asked. I nodded.

"Her class ends fifteen minutes after yours so you can just go to her school, pick her up, and take her home. I'll give you an extra key and I'll tell you the school and my adress." I said.

We planned out the details and then went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Follow, or Favourite! BTW should I update on a daily basis like I do now or wait for a week and then post a new chapter?<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Later! :D**


	5. Meeting Melody

**Hey beautiful people! Thanks for all the great reviews! Since you all wanted me to upload on a daily basis I'm going to do so. But if I can't access the internet or something someday I'll write the next day I can. BTW I love all the R5 references you used in your reviews!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All I really own is my face and the rest of me... Sad isn't it? (BTW do I have to do this in every chapter?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Monday<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

Today is the day I'm going to babysit Ms. Dawson's daughter. I'm pretty excited but also pretty nervous. Excited, because I get to meet a new person and get to know them (while getting paid). Nervous, because sometimes little kids can get pretty annoying and I don't want Melody to be like that. But she's probably not going to be like that.

I start off the day with some breakfast. My dad had to go to work again so I'm eating by my self. I do my usual routine and head to school.

* * *

><p>School was boring as usual. Right now it's lunch time and I'm only sitting with Aaron because Valerie is sick today and Kelly thinks Aaron and I need to bond and connect. She knows I have a small crush on him and makes a big deal about it. She found out because I once blurted it out when we were at a sleepover. Valerie knows too.<p>

"So... What's up?" I asked him.

"Uh... Nothing much... You?"

Wow. This is really awkward. But I can't help it! I get kinda nervous and awkward around crushes... I wasn't like that before. We used to be able to talk about anything for hours. I only started to like him a month ago. I don't even know how I developed a crush on him. Oh well, things like this need to happen naturally so I'm just gonna try to stay cool 'cause I'm Stacy Moon! I'm all about cool.

"I'm great! Hey! Have you seen that new movie about karate walruses?"

"Oh yeah! It's hilarious! My favourite part is when one of the cops gets squashed by the heaviest walrus!"

Yes! I got a good conversation running! We just talked about other random movies and laughed our heads off for the rest of our lunch period.

* * *

><p>I'm walking to music (I have music in the beginning of the day or sometimes after lunch) alone now. I hope I'm not gonna be one of those people who look like a total loner because their friend isn't with them at that moment. I'll just sit beside some other people and hope they would talk to me.<p>

As I entered the classroom I had to choose who to sit beside. I saw some of my team mates from my basketball team. Huh... I never noticed they're in this class. I slowly approached them and said "Hi. Can I sit with you guys?" They glanced at each other like their eyes had a secret language or something. They finally turned to me and nodded. I took a seat and looked to the front. Ms. Dawson started to speak once everyone settled down.

"Hello class! I hope you enjoyed the assignment I gave you last week. This week we will be learning about all kinds of music genres!"

I took notes while Ms. Dawson played a video. But in the middle of taking notes someone tapped on my shoulders. I turned around to see Ms. Dawson. She whispered quietly, "Come out to the hall." I nodded and got up from my seat. She led me to the door and now we were in the empty hallway.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your learning time but I need to tell you something important about Melody."

"Ok."

"Well... You see she is-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Her sentence was cut off by the bell. She quickly had to run back to the classroom and organize her things. Oh well... I guess I'll just find out what is so important about Melody when I meet her today. It can't be anything major. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

I'm walking over to Melody's school. Ms. Dawson told me to pick her up, bring her home, and just watch after her for two hours. She trusted me with her house keys. She also told me that Melody will recognize me so I don't need to go around asking a bunch of kindergarteners if they're Melody.

When I got there some kids were already out side. None of them were on their own so I guess Melody's not out yet. As I'm standing I realize I'm the youngest picker upper or something. All the parents were about thirty years old. My dad must have felt awkward picking me up from kindergarten because he used to be famous and he was probably the youngest parent there. How old was he? Twenty one? Yeah...

I was zoned out for a moment until I felt someone poke my arm. I saw a little girl. She has brown hair that's a bit of a lighter than mine. It was put into a pigtail and she had a little pink head band that had a bow on it. Her eyes were green. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a tutu with leggings underneath. But there was one thing that stood out the most about her. She had a hearing aid on her left ear. Is that what Ms. Dawson wanted to tell me about?

Melody started doing hand signals I couldn't quite comprehend. After that she just grabbed my hand and led to her house. I didn't mind really. I was just extremely curious at the moment.

Once we got to her house, we opened up the door and went inside. The house was really nice and welcoming.

Melody sprinted to her room and grabbed her my-tab. She gestured me to come closer to her. I slowly made my way towards the couch she was sitting in. Once I sat down she opened up an app called, Sign Language Translator. I guess you type in the words you want to say and a video pops up that does the sign for it. She handed me the tablet and I started to type.

_Hello. I'm Stacy Moon and I'm your new babysitter. How are you?_

She watched the video and nodded and gave me a thumbs up to say she was feeling ok. She filmed herself signing a bunch of words and handed the my-tab back to me. A sentence popped up.

_Hi I'm Melody and I'm five years old. I'm so sorry that your job is going to be much harder since I'm deaf._

I replied,

_It's totally fine! I don't mind learning a new language. Do you want to do something or eat a snack?_

She replied to me,

_Yes! I want to play with my dolls and have some crackers. If that's ok with you._

I nodded and gave her the snack and then she led me to her room. We played with her dolls and she taught me some sign language.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that did you? Well anyway... Review! 'Cause it means a lot to me! Or favouritefollow.**

**Auslly will meet in two chapters! YAY! Sorry it's gonna take that long.**

**Bye! :)**


	6. Their life

**Hey! How are you? Good? Bad? Amazing?**

**So I'm now gonna post a new chapter due to the fact that I promised to upload daily! Yay!**

**BTW I need to warn you that this chapter will be somewhat depressing... I don't like to do this to the characters but I have to since one of the genres is drama. ****Also, when the words are bold and italic it means they're signing the words. Remember that!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally and I do not own anything else I've included in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

For the past few weeks it's been the same routine. Go to school, pick up Melody, Babysit, and then go home. I've practiced sign language really hard every night so that Melody and I don't need to use that app anymore. I now know the basics and I can can sign the song 'What does the fox say'.

Today is a Friday and I'm going to do my usual routine. Although Ms. Dawson invited me to stay for dinner with them tonight. I said yes because if I went home I would have had to eat by myself anyway. My dad has to work a lot again. I just hope the food doesn't end up tasting like a blob thing.

Plus, last week I found out that Melody doesn't have a dad. So I guess it's nice to know that someone else knows how it feels like to only have one parent. I know lots of other kids only have a mom/dad too but I don't know any. Even though Melody knows my life story since I told her a few days ago, I still don't know her's. But I don't really wanna be nosy or anything otherwise Ms. Dawson will fire me. I don't babysit for the money anymore, I actually like to hang out with Melody. She loves music like me but she's not into sports. Instead she likes to have tea parties and play with her dolls. I used to like that when I was little too.

* * *

><p><strong>At Melody and Ally's house after school<strong>

Have you ever been in a situation where you're gonna do something that you knew was going to embarrass you but you do it anyway because it's gonna put a smile on someone's face? Well... that's the situation I'm in now.

It all started when Melody wanted to play dress up with me. Of course I said yes, especially after that puppy dog eyes she put on. She wanted to pick out a dress for me and do my hair and make up. Right now I'm sitting in a chair waiting for Melody to pick out her things and I'm pretty nervous because a five-year old's choice in fashion can be pretty interesting...

But when Melody came back with the dress I was shocked. It was beautiful. The dress was light yellow and it was up to the knee area. It had spaghetti straps and a small belt in the middle. I wonder where she got it from.

_**"Where did you get that?" **_I signed.

_**"From mommy's closet!"** _She replied.

_**"Mel, you know I can't just wear your mommy's clothes." **_Mel is the new nickname I gave her. She said (signed) that she likes it.

_**"Mommy won't mind!"**_

_**"I don't think so Mel... But you can still do my hair!" **_

_**"And make up?" **_She asked with a hopeful expression.

_**"And make up." **_I confirmed.

* * *

><p>When she was finished I actually looked ok. She's pretty good with make up for a five-year old. But I had to clean it off before Ms. Dawson came home. At the moment we are sitting at the table playing with jigsaw puzzles and colouring. I always did that at home with my family (aka just dad).<p>

Suddenly, we heard the door being unlocked and opened. Ms. Dawson came back. Melody sprinted to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Ms. Dawson!" I greeted.

"Hello! You know you can just call me Ally when you're here."

"Ok."

Ally started to cook the three of us some dinner and set it on the table. She made some macaroni and cheese. It tasted really good. We were all just casually talking until we were finished.

Soon it was Melody's bed time (which is 8:00) so it was just me and Ally. We just sat there in silence until Ally asked me a question.

"So... You only have one parent right?" I nodded.

"Well, how does it feel like when you're older and you know what really happened?"

I thought about it for a bit and then said "Shocked at first... But then I realized that I needed to accept the truth."

"Oh... Well... There's something that happened to Melody's dad when she was two years old and she doesn't remember it. I'm not sure if I should tell her about it."

"I guess it depends on the situation"

"Ok. Well here's what happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago...<strong>

**Ally's POV**

I know today is going to be really fun. It was the day my whole family could just relax and have fun together at the beach. The weather is going to be nice today in Miami. When I woke up I saw Melody and my husband Robbie eating some breakfast. They both resembled to each other so much. They have the same eyes and they both have such a spirit that's full of wonder and imagination. I love them both so much.

I joined them and we all just joked around. _This day is going to be... perfect. _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>When we got to the beach we all played around in the sand and swam in the water. After that we got some ice cream and walked along the shore. I was holding Melody's left hand while Robbie was holding her right one.<p>

We were interrupted by some of Robbie's friends. They all looked kind of drunk and they were holding a bunch of beer bottles. They asked Robbie if he wanted to join them for a party. Of course he said yes. One of his flaws was that he loves to drink and party. But what's life without flaws right?

He left with his friends and said he'll be back in an hour. To pass time Melody and I just made some sand castles. But I started to get worried when Robbie didn't come back after two hours.

I went over to the party he was in. It was at some bar so I couldn't take Melody in with me. I saw a man around my age with a little girl that looks a few years older than Melody. I asked them to watch over Melody for a few minutes while I was going to search for Robbie. They said yes.

Once I got into the bar I saw Robbie and another girl kissing. It wasn't the first time this happened but Robbie's drunk so he doesn't know any better right? I pushed them away from each other and took Robbie's wrist and led him outside.

"What the heck?! I was just in the middle of something if you haven't noticed!" He shouted at me.

"Let's get Melody and go home ok?" I said softly, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah whatever."

We got Melody and I thanked the man who took care of her at that time. I got Melody into the car but Robbie won't budge.

"Honey, please get into the car." I said.

"Only if I get to drive."

"But you're drunk now so please just stay calm and let me drive us home."

"I SAID LET ME DRIVE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. People were starting to stare.

"Just please clam down you're causing a scene!"

"IF YOU LOVE ME THEN LET ME DRIVE!" I couldn't believe him. How could he say that. Unfortunately I let him drive.

He wasn't paying attention to the road and he kept on making wrong turns.

* * *

><p>I just kept my head down and hoped this would end soon until I felt the car shaking. I looked up and saw that the car just went into a river. And in a blink of an eye, my family and I were drowning.<p>

I quickly swam up for air and went back to get Melody and Robbie. The car had already sunk to the bottom. I saw Melody's body stuck in the back of the car. I took a rock and smashed the window open. I quickly took out Melody and swam back to the land. A bunch of ambulances and police cars were already there. One of the paramedics took Melody into an ambulance.

I still had to save Robbie so I went back down and got him too. Once I pulled him out I noticed he had large cuts on his head and arms. His skin was pale. He coughed a lot and then choked out "Why didn't you save me first?"

"I'm sorry bu-" I was cut off.

"No buts Ally!"

"Look I'm so sorry this happened!" I was in tears.

"Save it bitch!"

And those were the last words of his life.

* * *

><p>I was in the hospital at the moment waiting to hear some news about Melody. I wasn't affected too badly. I felt someone tap on my shoulders. It was a nurse.<p>

"Allison Dawson?" she asked.

"Yes that is me."

"Melody's awake now."

Before she could say anything else I darted through the halls and went into Melody's room. When I get there I saw her looking at the pictures in a book since she couldn't read yet.

I just went up to her and hugged her tightly. I sobbed for about ten minutes while still holding my little girl. I just needed a moment to let the situation sink in. When I was done Melody looked up at me.

"Mommy?" She whispered softly. She could say a few words but not much.

"Yes. I'm right here and I'll never let this happen to you again." I told her and I hugged her again.

"Hmm?" It seemed like she couldn't hear me.

A doctor came into the room. I looked up at him. He looks like he has some bad news. He finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid your daughter lost her hearing."

From that moment on mine and Melody's life changed forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

Oh my gosh. Ally and Melody had to go through much worse than I ever did. I just sat there letting it sink in before Ally started talking again.

"So uh... Should I tell her?"

"Not for another few years." I replied.

We just sat there in awkward silence until Ally said "After a while I realized something."

"What is it?"

"I realized I never loved Robbie in the first place. But I still wish there was a way I could have saved him." There were tears forming in her eyes.

I don't know what came over me but I just gave Ally a hug. Soon, she hugged me back. I just let her sob and let it all out.

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was chapter six. Honestly, this was the saddest thing I ever had to write! I'm usually all rainbows and unicorns! And since it's the weekend tomorrow, I could maybe post two chapters. And remember! Auslly will meet in the next chapter!<strong>

**Review, Follow, or Favourite! :)**

**Bye Peoples!**


	7. Rainy Day

**Hello readers of this story! Since you seemed pretty excited for Austin and Ally to meet, I decided a good time to do that is now. :)**

**And it's Saturday so I can maybe post two chapters today! And tomorrow as well! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, but actually putting some of my ideas on the show! But I don't so I'm just gonna keep writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day (Saturday)<strong>

**Austin's POV**

It's finally the weekend! Since last week I get my weekends off like a normal person. I checked the weather and it said Miami is going to have heavy rain falls. I was kinda hoping it would have been sunny today because I wanted to go out somewhere like the beach or the carnival. But it's gonna clear tomorrow so that'll be good.

Right now I'm at the table eating breakfast. I saw Stacy come down. She sat next to me and said "Can you give me a ride to Ally and Melody's house this afternoon? It raining like crazy out there!"

"Ok. But don't you only babysit on weekdays?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. But Ally has to go to some teacher meeting so I'm babysitting again!" She said excitedly.

I'm glad she has a job that she likes. Although I wonder how Ally and Melody are like. Stacy did mention something about Melody not being able to hear. And last night she started mumbling about a car accident. But she seems to like them both and that's what matters.

* * *

><p>Once I finished breakfast I got dressed and just watched some TV. Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. I reached for my pocket and answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Some lady squealed. I was about to hang up thinking it was a crazy fan but soon I realized it was Trish.

"Trish?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yup that's me! And guess what I heard Dez and Aaron talking about this morning!"

"Umm... They were talking about hair growing in Aaron's armpit?" I'm really bad at guessing games as you can see.

"Ew! No! They were talking about... Stacy!" Now I'm interested in this conversation...

"What about her?"

"Aaron said he LIKES her!" And then she started to squeal again.

"What!? No way my little girl is gonna start dating so _don't _get any ideas!"

"Aww... Come on! They're meant to be!"

"No they're not! Stacy isn't allowed to date until fifty anyway..."

"Look, I know you're scared of Stacy growing up but you gotta let this happen 'cause it's so cute!"

"Ok. I gotta go. Bye Trish."

"Bye Austin!" And then we both hung up.

Maybe I am scared of Stacy growing up. But can you blame me? I mean I've looked after her for twelve years so far and it kinda hurts to see her succeeding without my help. Besides I don't think Stacy likes Aaron back so there's _nothing _to worry about. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

Oh no! I need to get ready quick! I had a quick nap and now I only have five minutes to get ready! I just grabbed my shoes and raincoat and dragged my dad outside.

"Hurry up! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled at my dad. I didn't mean to be so harsh but I'm in panic mode now so I just yell at everybody.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" He got in the car and started the engine.

In the middle of the ride, dad asked me a pretty random question.

"Do you have a crush? You know... a boy you're interested in?"

"No..." I couldn't tell my dad about Aaron! He'll probably freak out or something.

After that we just sat in silence. We finally reached the house so I got out of the car. But before I did that I asked dad,

"You're gonna pick me up right?" He nodded.

"Ok. Just go to the front door when you're here!" He nodded again and drove back to our house

I rushed to the door and knocked on it continuously. When Ally finally answered I got down to my knees and begged for her forgiveness for being late.

"You're silly aren't you? It's fine. My meeting is going to be thirty minutes late anyway. But I should get going so I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye!"

When Ally went to her meeting, I looked around the house for Melody. I searched for ten minutes but still couldn't find her. Now I'm starting to get worried. I was about to call Ally but someone tapped on my shoulder and screamed "Boo!"

I turned around and saw Melody standing there.

_**"Where were you?"** _I asked .

_**"In my closet. I wanted to surprise you!"**_

_**"Ok. But don't do that again ok? You scared the heck out og me!"**_

_**"Ok Stacy... I'm sorry!"**_I immediately accepted her apology and gave a hug.

I took her to the park and let her play on the playground while I watched her from the swings. Don't judge me for still liking the swings! I'm only twelve which is still classified as a kid! It wasn't raining at the moment but it was going to in a couple of hours. Some dark clouds were coming from the east.

We also got some ice cream and I taught her some basketball. I had so much fun and I'm sure Melody did too.

* * *

><p>We eventually had to go because the rain came so I carried her back to the house because she got very worn out after playing in the playground so much. Once we got back Ally was already there.<p>

"Hi Ally. Why are you back so early?"

"The meeting was cancelled because my boss never showed up."

"Ok then. But do you mind if I stay here for another half-hour? My dad is picking me up because of the rain."

"Of course."

We were all just watching a movie until we heard the doorbell ring. Ally got up and answered the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I opened the door and saw a man standing there. I just stared at him, he looked pretty attractive. He was a bit taller than me. He had blonde hair with brown eyes that resembled to Stacy's. He must be Stacy's dad. I searched him up (I know it's a bit creepy but I was so curious) after Stacy told me the reason she sang 'Counting Stars'. He seems like a good parent. I suddenly noticed he was staring at me too. I broke the awkward silence by greeting him.

"Hello. I'm Ally Dawson. You must be Stacy's father." I stretched out my hand for him to shake. He slowly grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Uh... Hi pretty. I mean Ally! To meet you nice... No wait! I meant nice to meet you! I'm Austin." He started blushing.

"Ok then. Would you like to stay for some coffee?" I need to be polite to others. Even if that person is messing up his words for some reason.

He just nodded so I let him in. Melody and Stacy were still on the couch watching the movie. They looked up at Austin and I.

_**"This is Stacy's dad."** _I signed for Melody. She got up and stretched her hand out for Austin to shake. She also likes to be polite to other people.

Austin took her small hand and shook it. After that I made some coffee for Austin and I. While the kids continued with the movie, Austin and I were at the table just having a casual conversation. It was nice to talk to him. I felt comfortable around him. I think he would be a good friend.

"So um... Do you have any plans tomorrow?" He asked me. He stuttered a little. I wonder what he wants to ask me...

"Nope. Why?"

"Well, Stacy and I are going to the beach and the carnival tomorrow and if you and Melody want to you can come... "

The last time I went to the beach was three years ago, the day of the incident. But I guess it would be nice to go again. Besides, Austin won't do the same things as Robbie did right?

"Melody and I would love to join you guys." I said with a smile on my face.

"Uh ok! Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Good. Should I call you to talk about the details?"

"Yeah. Here's my number." He took out a small piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He wrote down his phone number and gave the paper to me.

"I think it'll be a good opportunity for the girls to bond." I said. He nodded.

Five minutes later Austin and Stacy had to go home. But before Stacy went out the door she whispered something to me.

"I think my dad likes you! He's never been so nervous around a woman or anyone in general!"

"I don't think so Stacy. Have a safe drive home!"

"Bye."

She left the house and drove home with Austin. Even though I don't believe Stacy's theory about Austin liking me I can't help but wonder what he thought of me...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter seven! BTW I'm using original characters to be Aully's ex-girlfriendhusband because I don't think any of the characters from the actual show is like that. Anyway hope you liked it! If I get enough time I might post another chapter today!**

**Bye! :)**


	8. Good Day

**Hi again! This chapter is going to be all cute and happy! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry I couldn't post this chapter yesterday... I had a friend come over and I had to go to dance lessons. But I'll make it up to you by putting in some Auslly moments! Yay! But it's going to take a few more chapters 'till they get together. I just don't want to rush anything. I want all my chapters to flow... If that makes any sense. (-_-')**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe I did that yesterday! Why was I stuttering and messing up my words? I'm supposed to be Austin Moon! The most chill guy around... But no, yesterday I was Austin Moon, the stuttering weirdo who can't talk to his daughter's music teacher!

Hopefully I won't make a fool out of myself today. I'm really excited to spend time with Stacy and get to know Ally and Melody. Right now I'm packing my stuff and getting ready. I saw Stacy come down the stairs with all her stuff ready. First, we're going to the beach. Then, we're going to the carnival. Stacy packed her swimming gear, some cash, and her phone. Surprisingly, she's wearing a dress today. The last time I saw her wear one was when she was six. She had her hair down. I'm wearing shorts with a t-shirt and some flip-flops.

Once we were finished packing our things, we got into the car to pick up Ally and Melody. Stacy walked toward the door and lead Ally and Melody into the car. Ally sat beside me in the front and the girls sat in the back. They were talking in sign language. Stacy taught me some basics last night but I don't know much.

"Hi Austin!" Ally said. She had a beautiful smile on her face and her hair looked so soft... Wait what?! I noticed that Ally was waiting for a reply.

"Hey Ally..." If I weren't driving now I would give myself a big smack on the face. Why am I acting so nervous around her?

* * *

><p><strong>At the beach<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

When we got to the beach I took Melody's hand and we both went to get changed into our swimming suits. After that we just ran right into the water. It wasn't too cold but it wasn't really hot either. Melody and I just swam and splashed around until I noticed something. Dad and Ally were talking. And dad keeps on blushing! Ha! I knew it! He does like her!

But wait. What if they get really serious, as in married serious? Would Ally consider me as her daughter? Would dad consider Mel as his daughter? What if Ally hates me and leaves me like Emma (not calling that jerk mom) did? So many things could go wrong! Maybe if I avoid opening up to her I won't be hurt if she leaves!

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulders. I saw Melody with a bucket and pail.

_**"Can we make a sand castle?"**_ She asked me. I nodded. We made a huge sand castle.

When we finished Dad and Ally came to us. They said they liked the sand castle. But what Melody said caught all three of us off guard.

_**"Maybe Austin and Mommy could be the king and queen of this sand castle while Stacy and I will be the princesses!"**_

Dad didn't get what Mel signed until Ally translated it. All of our eyes widened. All I could think was _Crap! Crap! CRAP! _If Melody starts to get ideas, Ally and dad will start to get ideas, which will lead to marriage, which will lead to disaster!

So I had to think fast. I picked up a leaf and said (and signed for Mel) "Why not make this beautiful leaf the queen instead?" They all started to stare at me. _Great... Now I sound like a crazy person! _I just ran away and hid in the bathroom.

After a while I decided to go back. I saw dad, Ally, and Melody walking along the shore. I joined in.

"Where did you go?" Ally asked with concern in her voice.

"Had to go to the washroom." I said with my head down.

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>At the carnival<strong>

**Still Stacy's POV**

I decided to just have fun for the rest of the day and not let that stupid but possibly true theory get to me. I got to on rides, play games, and stuff my face with hog dogs!

Right now I'm in a line with Dad, Ally, and Mel to go on the ferris wheel. It was one of those big ones that can fit about six people in it. Once we got in I took a seat next to dad and Mel sat next to Ally.

"So how was your day?" Dad asked all three of us.

"I had a good time." Ally said.

_**"Super fun!"**_Melody signed. Dad understood what she signed because he's been trying to learn all day.

"It was fun." I said putting a smile on my face.

When we reached the top, the scenery was breath taking. It showed most of Miami and some of the ocean. I just looked out for a while until we went down.

Once we got down we decided it's time to go home. It was close to sunset.

* * *

><p>We reached Ally and Mel's house right after sunset. Ally had to carry Mel into the house because she fell asleep in the car. I guess she gets easily worn out. Dad waved goodbye to them and so did I.<p>

"Bye! See you tomorrow Ally." I said. I'm babysitting and I have music class tomorrow.

"Bye Stacy. Thank you for inviting us." She replied with a small smile. I smiled back.

Somehow a bit of my doubts about Ally faded away when she smiled at me. She seems like a nice and caring person so why not give her a chance?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner. I kinda realized it takes a few hours to write a chapter... Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>

**Review, Follow, or Favourite! **

**P.S. Is anyone else super excited for glee clubs and glory? 'Cause I can't wait a minute longer!**

**Bye!**


	9. Fears vs Feelings

**Hi! I'm sorry I couldn't post the extra chapters last weekend. But I'll still update everyday. Also, for the past few hours the chapters had been mixed up and I'm super sorry about that! It's fixed now. Anyways... Enjoy the chapter! It's going to be about Stacy and Austin's fears and feelings! (Since that's what this chapter's called)**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Austin and Ally? (Trish's catch phrase!) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

**In Her Dream...**

_I see Ally walk down the aisle with a beautiful gown and a colourful bouquet full of flowers in her hands. She smiles at dad, he smiles back. They look so happy together. I always knew this day would come. I guess nature does too, because it has made the sky bright and sunny. They began the ceremony and said their well-written vows. After that they kissed to symbolize their undying love._

_Ally Dawson is officially my step-mother._

_People were dancing, eating, and congratulating the new happily married couple. When it was my turn to approach them, I looked up at them. They gave me a warm smile. I hugged them both tightly. Instantly, they hugged back._

_But suddenly, the ground starts to shake and we break apart from the group hug. The ground starts to crack and separate like the continental drift. Dad, Ally, and Melody huddle together while I was still trying to get to safety. But the more I move, the more the ground separates. Eventually, I'm all alone in an isolated piece of ground that had been pulled away from the rest of the floor. I try to reach out for someone's hand but for some reason the people just keep going further and further apart._

_I just sit down and cry, hoping this would all end soon. I looked up to see Ally standing there in the distance, trying to reach out to me. I try to reach out as well. But I went way too far and fell into the giant crack._

_"Help!" I scream but no one was in sight anymore. I'm falling into darkness all alone..._

* * *

><p>I screamed as I woke up from the nightmare. That was terrifying...<p>

I saw the lights from the hallways turn on and heard footsteps. Dad came into the room with a panicked expression on his face.

"Stacy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine... Just had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks, maybe later."

We said good night to each other and went back to bed. I glanced at my clock, it was two in the morning. I couldn't sleep anymore so I just thought about this one question in my head...

_What am I afraid of?_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Time<strong>

**Austin's POV**

The past few days had been pretty good for me. I've talked to Ally a lot lately. I pick up Stacy from her babysitting job very often now so I see Ally often as well. Although something's been weird about Stacy recently. I wonder what she had a nightmare about. She looked so afraid...

I have the day off because Trish (who is my manager) is sick today and Dez (who is my video director) has to take care of her. So there's nothing to do at the studio anyway. I finished my album two days ago.

Right now I'm all alone in the house because Stacy's at school. Then, I had an idea. Why not go visit my new friend Ally? I took a lunch with me since it's almost noon.

* * *

><p>Once I got into the school I searched for Ally's classroom. After almost looking throughout the entire school, I finally found Ally's classroom. She was sitting at her desk eating her lunch. It was the school's lunch period. I knocked on the door. Ally looked up from her desk.<p>

"Hey Austin! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"Sure!"

We sat down and started to eat. We just had another one of our conversations. I can talk to her so easily because I think had an instant connection with Ally since I met her. I feel like we're going to be good friends.

Suddenly, I just stare into her eyes. She looks into mine. We just sit there like that for a while. She smiles at me and I grin back at her. When I saw her face I noticed how beautiful she was. I start to feel nervous again, my palms were sweaty and my heart was beating out of my chest. Why do I feel and act like this when I'm around her?

We start to slowly lean in... Our lips almost touch. But someone comes bursting through the door. It was Stacy.

"Hey Ally! I have a ques- Dad?!" She yelled.

Ally and I pull away from each other and face the other way.

"Well... This is awkward..." Stacy said.

"Um... I gotta go." I said.

"Yeah me too! There's a meeting I don't wanna kiss! I mean miss!" Ally said in a nervous tone. She rushed out of the classroom and so did I leaving a very confused Stacy left in the room.

* * *

><p>I went back home and I had so many questions in my head. What will happen between me and Ally? How will Stacy react to this? How will Melody react to this? Do I even like Ally? If I do will she go out with me?<p>

After just sitting at my couch and thinking for a long time, I finally had an answer for one of my questions. I think I do like Ally. But I'm not sure when or if I should tell her. I mean, I've only known her for a little while. And what if she rejects me?

Should I let my fears or my feelings take over?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! And remember to review, favourite, or follow. You don't have to but if you do I appreciate it!<strong>

**See ya later peoples! :P**


	10. No More Fear

**I'm on the 10th chapter! Yay! Thanks for your reviews, follows, or favourites! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally 'cause I don't have the money and I'm too young to own a TV show.**

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe what I saw at lunch today. They were leaning in for a kiss! Are they going out behind my back?

I mean, I have nothing against Ally but the nightmares are getting worse and I figured out why I'm like this. I think it's because Emma left me as a baby and I'm afraid that Ally will leave me too. Although I'm probably thinking way too far ahead. They haven't even gone on a date. Unless they _are_ dating behind my back.

Oh well... I just hope I'm not gonna have any more trust issues with Ally anymore 'cause she's really nice and I wouldn't mind if she dated dad. They look so happy around each other.

* * *

><p>Soon, dinner came and I sat down with dad. We just ate in awkward silence. I guess we're both still shocked about what happened at lunch. I just poked my food without eating it.<p>

"So... How was your day?" Dad asked. I looked up.

"Ok. Although I didn't expect my father to be at my music teacher's classroom and almost kissing her." I replied and took a sip from my drink.

"Um... Yeah, about that... I think I might like her. Just a bit!"

I did a spit take and shouted "What?!"

"I like Ally." He said with a smile on his face.

Oh no! Now the thoughts are coming back again! Should I tell him? No! He'll think I don't want Ally in my life and he'll never ask her out.

He looks at me waiting for a response.

"Yeah! Ally's nice! I think you two are perfect for each other." I said putting on a smile. I hope he bought it!

"Stacy, I've known you for twelve years... I know your smile is fake."

"Ok! Ok! The truth is that I'm afraid that if you and Ally get married at some point Ally will leave me like Emma did and I'm scared that you'll forget about me because we'll have two more people in the family! I'm afraid of change... But I want you to be happy so I didn't want to say anything. Plus, I know Ally is an amazing person but I can't help but have these fears!"

Dad patted my back soothingly. I hugged him and he hugged back. I started to sob a little. We just stayed like that for a while until dad spoke.

"I'm afraid of change too... But it's a part of life so I guess we'll have to live with it. Right?" I nodded and wiped off some tears. I feel like this moment is a part of some soap opera. I gave him a smile.

"You know what? I think I just need to let things happen naturally and not let these stupid fears get in the way." I said with confidence.

And from that moment on, I haven't had another nightmare. I guess I just needed to talk to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Weekend<strong>

**Still Stacy's POV**

This weekend I'm hanging out with my friends since I haven't talked to them for a while. I'm on my way to Kelly and Aaron's house. Valerie was already there. Next week is our last week of school before summer vacation so today we're planing on what to do together during our vacation.

I finally reached their house. I rang the doorbell and Trish answered.

"Hey Stacy!" She greeted me.

"Hi Trish." I greeted back.

I went inside and went into Kelly's room. They were all sitting there eating some snacks. I said hi and joined them.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Apparently your dad and Ms. Dawson!" Kelly said.

"How did you find out?"

"We found it in a magazine!" Aaron replied.

"What!? When?!" I had no idea the paparazzi were following us.

"The day you went to the beach and carnival." Kelly said.

Wow. I guess I have to be more aware of my surroundings.

"Well... Yeah. My dad told me he likes her..." I said.

"OMG!" Kelly and Valerie started squealing and Aaron just had a confused expression on his face.

"You do realize we're talking about my _dad _and _music teacher_ right?"

"So? Love is in the air!" Valerie said.

I quickly changed the subject because this conversation is just plain awkward... We were talking about my _dad's _love life. Oh well, I guess it could count as celebrity gossip if you think about it.

We started on our plans for the summer and then watched a movie. The four of us had fun today and luckily the conversation about Ally and dad wasn't brought up again. I'm not having these silly doubts anymore but now I just feel awkward...

When I got home I told dad about what happened with the paparazzi. He wasn't too surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was such a short chapter! Well, in my opinion it is. Anyways... Hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>

**BTW even though I'm updating everyday, it's going to take about a month to finish this story. I've already planed out like, 35 chapters! Wow. Now that I think about it, I really have no social life. I practically spend most of my free time on a computer or iPad. Oh well...**

**See you later! :D**


	11. Day at the Park

**Hi! Sorry this chapter wasn't posted earlier today. I went over to a friend's house and got a splinter stuck in my finger and that consumed quite some time! Um... You probably didn't want to read that... I'm so awkward! :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and I'm not gonna...**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

It's been a pretty good month if you ask me. Except for one thing... DAD HASN'T ASKED OUT ALLY! I mean seriously! How long does it take for him to just go to her and ask her to go on a date with him?! They act like that almost kiss I interrupted didn't happen!

I know I had those doubts a month ago but it's all good now. Ha! Take that Emma you can't break me!

And plus, it's summer vacation now! Yay! But I'm still babysitting Mel... Well, I wouldn't consider it babysitting though. I just go over to her house and play with her.

Today I'm taking Melody to the park along with Kelly. She hasn't met Mel yet and she seems excited to. Right now we're both on our way to Ally and Melody's house. We're just talking about our lives. Nothing much...

"By the way... Has your dad asked out Ms. Dawson yet?" Kelly asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. They pretend the almost kiss never happened."

"Speaking of dating... What about you and Aaron?" Not this again!

"Nothing! He only sees me as a friend."

She finally dropped the conversation and we reached the house. Mel came out through the front door and gave me a hug. And then she gave Kelly a hug.

_**"Hello! I'm Melody. How are you?"** _She signed.

Kelly can understand sign language because her cousins are deaf as well.

_**"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Kelly." **_She replied.

We got Melody prepared nd then headed off to the park.

* * *

><p>Right now we're walking in the park and eating some ice cream. Suddenly, Kelly's phone starts beeping. It must be a text message.<p>

"Sorry Stace but I have to go. My dad ate a moldy sandwich _again_!" And she dashed off to her house.

_**"Where did Kelly go?"**_Melody asked.

**_"She had to go home."_**I replied.

**_"Ok."_**And then she skipped towards the playground.

I was just sitting on the bench reading my new book and watching over Mel until I got some sort of feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around to see an old couple just standing there. They kinda looked familiar...

"Hello. You are Stacy Moon right?" The old man asked. I slowly nodded.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves! Sorry. I'm Mimi Moon and here is my husband Mike Moon." The woman said.

Wait a minute! Aren't they my grandparents?!

"Are you two Austin Moon's parents?" I asked just to make sure. They nodded.

"We are both very sorry for not talking to you or your father. It's just that Austin was such an irresponsible teenager back then and we thought he was just going to put you up for adoption." Mmi explained.

"But look what happened now! My dad raised me just right. On his own!" I defended my dad. They looked confused for some reason.

"Oh? You mean Emma isn't with you two?" Mike asked.

"Um... Yeah. Emma left us after three hours I was born." Their eyes widened.

"Ok... Well, nice meeting you Stacy!" And then they left again.

Mel came back and sat down next to me.

_**"Who were they?" **_She asked_._

**_"My grandma and grandpa."_**

**_"Why didn't you hug them like I do?"_**

**_"Because I don't know them very well. Anyways, want to go home?"_**

**_"Sure!"_**

We started to walk back to her house.

* * *

><p>While we were in the middle of our walk back home, I started to wonder how Melody feels about my dad and Ally.<p>

I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned to me.

_**"Can I ask you a question?"**_

_**"You already did."**_She is a clever kid.

**_"Well... Anyways, I'm just wondering, what's your opinion on my daddy and your mommy dating?"_**

**_"I think that would be awesome! I can have a daddy again!"_ **She smiled and so did I.

_**"So, you're totally ok with it?"**_

_**"Yep! Plus, you will be my sister!"**_

Huh... I never thought about it like that. I'm glad she doesn't have fears like I did. I would love to be Mel's sister. I already love to spend time with her and take care of her. I'm beginning to like the idea of getting new family members...

* * *

><p>When I got home it was dinner time so dad had already prepared some supper for us. I sat down in my usual seat and started to eat. He made some macaroni and cheese. He can't cook any fancy things. But I don't blame him, he does have a career to focus on anyways.<p>

He asked me how my day went.

"I met grandpa and grandma today..." I told him.

Now it was his turn to do a spit take and say "What?!"

"Yeah, they came up to me at the park and started to say sorry and stuff. But they ended up saying bad things about you."

"Oh..." Was all he could say.

"But I defended you! 'Cause you're an amazing dad to me." I said and smiled to him.

"Thanks Stacy. That means a lot to me. But I'm sorry I've had struggles raising you..."

"It's ok daddy... You're doing great for a guy in your age! I'm a good person because of you." It's been a while since I've called him daddy.

We continued eating and then watched a movie together. But I fell asleep during the movie because of my hectic day at the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 11! Hope you liked it! Here's a hint! Auslly is coming soon...<strong>

**BTW I might not be able to post a new chapter on Friday because I'm really busy that day. Sorry... :(**

**Review, Favourite, or Follow! :D**

**Bye!**


	12. A Walk in the Park

**Hello! I'm feeling happy today 'cause I don't have any homework! Yay! :)**

**I mean seriously! The teachers give me a whole booklet to complete each day! Anyways, I think you're going to like this chapter... MUAHAHAHA! Um, sorry about that. (-_-')**

**BTW I'm sorry if I'm using Stacy's POV too much! It's just that she's the easiest POV to do. Plus, she's a main character too!**

**Ok... Well, enjoy this chapter that I wrote while listening to my new favourite song 'Crazy Stupid Love' by R5! And other songs.**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally is not mine... :(**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

Right now I'm dressing up for some interview I have to attend with dad. I honestly _hate_ interviews. They try to get into your business and when they say 'It's ok! We understand you need privacy!' they don't mean it. But I'll go for my dad's sake. Although, after this we get to go out for dinner with Ally and Melody! Yay!

I'm wearing a fancy shirt with skinny jeans. My hair is down. I went down stairs and got ready to go. Dad was already in the car waiting for me.

I sat down on in the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt. I just listened to the radio until dad spoke up.

"Hey... So I have a question." He sounded a little nervous.

"Go ahead." I tried to say in a serious tone.

"Well, I think I have enough courage to ask Ally out!" I smiled dropping the serious act that I wasn't doing a good job at.

"Really!? Wow. I knew this was gonna happen at some point but I didn't expect now!"

He just nodded and had a huge grin on his face for the rest for the car ride.

* * *

><p>It was five minutes 'till the interview. I had all these make-up people surrounding me and fixing my hair.<p>

Finally, they backed up and told me to go to the stage. I made my way towards that comfy chair. That's the only advantage to interviews, the super soft chairs! I sat down and just looked at the camera man for the signal to start. But for a quick moment I looked to my right. Dad was sitting there with that grin still on his face. Then the camera man did the signal and the show started.

"Hey! This is Jessica and on tonight's interview we have Austin Moon and his daughter Stacy Moon!" The host said and the crowd cheered. I waved to the audience.

"Glad to be here!" Dad said.

"Thanks! So let's get started! Here's the first question. How's your new album coming?"

"Good. It's finished now and it's going to be released in two weeks."

"Great! So how are you Stacy?" She asked me. I didn't know I had to talk. I thought I was only supposed to sit there and smile.

"Ok. Nothing much."

"Alright! Now, to get to the real juicy stuff! Is there a new girl who stole your heart?" Ha! I knew they would ask about that.

"Uh... Not really." Dad replied. I guess he didn't want to admit his crush on live TV.

"Oh. Ok! Well um... You sure?" This is where it gets annoying.

"I'm just trying to find the right one." He says politely.

"So what's up with you and Ally Dawson?" How did they get her name?!

"We're just friends. Stacy babysits her daughter Melody."

"Cute!"

The rest of the interview was pretty boring. She was just asking about dad's career and we answered some fan questions.

* * *

><p><strong>After the interview<strong>

**Ally's POV**

I was waiting at the restaurant with Melody for Austin and Stacy. I watched the interview and I was surprised to hear my name mentioned. But I'm pretty sure I was blushing as well. I can't believe people would think Austin and I would make a cute couple. It's not like I like him... Well, actually it's a lie. I liked Austin since the day we all went to the beach and carnival together. Although I don't think Stacy wants us together so I just keep my feelings inside... I don't want to upset her. But Melody on the other hand, wants Austin and I to get married.

I saw Austin and Stacy walk over to me and Melody. We all greeted each other and took a seat. We quickly ordered our food but the wait for it was long. Melody was colouring and Stacy was texting someone on her phone.

"So how was the interview?" I asked Austin since the girls were busy.

"Good. Did you see it?"

"Yep. I can't believe they found out who I am!" We both laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for hanging out with a rock star!"

The food finally came and we all started eating. I just looked over to Austin for a moment and just glanced at his eyes and his charming smile... I wish he likes me back but why would he? He's a celebrity and I'm just a teacher.

Suddenly, I felt Stacy tap on my shoulders.

"Can Mel and I go the park across the street?" She asked. I nodded and they went off to play.

So now it's just me and Austin. We chatted for a while until we decided to go to the park that Stacy and Melody were in. Once we reached the park, we just let the kids play. Austin and I decided to take a walk down the pathway.

* * *

><p>"Ha Ha Ha! I can't believe you did that!" I said to Austin after he told me a story of when he accidentally left Stacy all alone in the park when she was five.<p>

"Well believe it 'cause it really happened."

We both were laughing so hard that I didn't notice that there was a log in front of my feet. I tripped over it but Austin caught me.

We ended up in a position that make us look like Austin was dipping me.

I stared into his eyes and so did he. Slowly, Austin pulled me back into normal position but we didn't break eye contact. My eyes closed and I felt myself leaning in. I tilted my head to the right and suddenly, Austin's lips were on mine. I've never felt like this before... I wrapped my arms around Austin and he did the same. I could have stayed like that forever but sadly we had to pull away after ten seconds. We stared at each other again until Austin spoke.

"I uh, well... Umm..." He was too shocked to say anything. _Maybe he didn't like the kiss. _I thought to myself.

"I'm so sorry this happened." I tried to walk away but Austin gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Wait... There's something I need to tell you." I nodded, gesturing him to continue speaking...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry peoples... But that's all for chapter 12! Yeah, I'm sorry I left this on a cliffhanger but I felt like I had to. But I'll post a new chapter as soon as possible!<strong>

**Review, Favourite, or Follow! :)**


	13. Stay the night

**Hey! What's up? **

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's posted so late. I had to go to a birthday party! ****And also, thanks for the reviews and for following my story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Auslly would be dating (or maybe even married) ****now if I owned the show. I also don't own anything else used in this story. (Except for Stacy, Melody, and other original characters.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

"Wait. I have something to tell you..." She nodded, gesturing me to continue.

_It's now or never Austin! _I thought to myself.

"Well, um... You see... I kinda like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? With me! Not someone else. It's not like I'm asking for someone else! That would be weird!" I rambled. My voice was a bit squeaky. I sounded like a whimp!

Ally giggled at my lame attempt of asking her out. She gave me a peck on the cheek and said "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" I squeaked. She nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged her back instantly not planning to let go for a while.

I think this relationship is going to turn out well... I feel amazing around her. I like her smile, the way she laughs, and when our hands touch. I get this feeling that no one ever makes me feel. I really lo-like! I really like her! When we kissed I felt incredible...

I intertwined our fingers and we sat down on a bench that's near by. We made the plans for our date and had a conversation.

"So, why do you like me?" Ally asked me.

"Why shouldn't I? You're amazing, beautiful, caring..." I listed.

"Yeah, but I was just your daughter's music teacher and I have a pretty messed up past."

"It doesn't matter what our past is right? What matters most is our bright future." She nodded and kissed me. I kissed back. We kissed for about two minutes until we pulled apart for air.

"Plus, I have a pretty messed up past too." I said. She smiled and we continued our conversation again. But Ally brought up another thing.

"Wait! Wouldn't Stacy feel uncomfortable with this?"

"Why would she?"

"Well, on the day we went to the beach, she acted weird when Melody mentioned about us being king and queen of the sand castle."

"Oh. Well, yeah she was a bit afraid that you would leave her or something because Emma left her as a baby. But she's fine now and she seemed pretty excited about me asking you out."

"I'm so sorry. I never knew she felt that way."

"I think she's fine now so don't worry about it."

Suddenly, we heard something from the bush near by. And for a brief moment, I saw a little mob of hair sticking out. I hope it's not the paparazzi. But I instantly recognized who it was in there after I heard whispers. I walked towards the bush and pulled Stacy out.

"What were you doing in that bush?" I asked her.

"Ok first of all, I'm not the only one here." Then I saw Melody come out of the bush as well.

"And second of all, we were kinda spying on you guys..." I just laughed and Ally did too.

After a while we all decided to go over to my house to watch a movie together.

* * *

><p><strong>At the house<strong>

**Ally's POV**

Right now I'm at Austin and Stacy's house watching the movie. We're watching a Disney movie. Stacy and Melody are sitting next to each other on a couch and Austin and I are snuggled up on a separate one.

After a while, Melody fell asleep and so did Stacy. I just smiled and so did Austin.

"Looks like Melody and Stacy had a long day." I whispered to Austin.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"I should get going then."

"No! I mean, um... you can stay the night if you want."

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Melody can sleep on Stacy's extra bed if you want." He said.

"Why does Stacy have an extra bed in her room?"

"Her friend Kelly comes over a lot (almost every weekend) so I got a bed for her as well."

"Ok then sure. But what about me? I can sleep on the couch."

"Well... um... You could sleep with me if you want." He started blushing.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. I eventually agreed.

So I lifted Melody and Austin lifted Stacy and we carried them to the room. We tucked them into bed. I gave both girls a kiss on the forehead and said good night. Austin went into Stacy's closet and grabbed a pajama. I wonder what for...

I followed Austin to his room and then he handed the pajama to me.

"You can wear this if you want. I think you and Stay are the same size." He said.

"Ok."

I went into the bathroom to change and Austin stayed in his room to change. Once we were both finished Austin climbed into the bed and gestured me to come as well. I went on the left side of the bed and Austin went on the right. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. I soon fell asleep and so did he. I felt safe and secure around him. I hope this reationship will turn out well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! And I hope I didn't rush Auslly's relationship and I also hope this chapter wasn't too short. :)<strong>

**BTW when I finish this story should I write another one? I have two ideas, one is a happy and fluffy one and the other is more of a dark one.**

**Review, Follow, or Favourite!**

**Bye People! :D **


	14. Music Store

**Hi beautiful people! Sorry I didn't upload another chapter yesterday. I'm just really caught up in Glee Clubs & Glory and Austin & Alias! Sadly I can't watch Glee Clubs & Glory tonight because I'm from Canada. I have to wait until tomorrow. :(**

**Enough about me! Enjoy this chapter and thank you for the almost 100 reviews! I never thought this story would come so far. :)**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't owned by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

**Next Morning**

I woke up with the sun hitting my face. I don't remember getting into bed. Maybe dad put me here. I was about to get up but something caught my attention. Melody was sleeping on the extra bed. Why is she still here? Not that I mind or anything. I just thought that she and Ally would have went home by now. I slowly make my way to the hall way trying not to wake her up. I go towards dad's room and open the door.

What I saw in there shocked me even more. Dad was snuggling with Ally. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and Ally rested her head on his chest. Oh yeah! They started dating last night. I guess dad wanted Ally to stay with him for the night. I wonder if she and Mel would ever move in with us. That would be cool.

I quietly walked to the bed and started to poke the couple with a pencil I found in the room. They moved a little bit but they didn't wake up. I got an idea!

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two frying pans. I went into the room again and started banging the frying pans like cymbals. THey both sat up immediately and screamed a little. They looked at me angrily. Oops!

I just smiled at them sheepishly. Their anger died down a bit and they sighed.

"So um... What's up?" I asked.

"We were sleeping until you woke us up with frying pans." Dad said. More in a joking way rather than mad. I just nodded my head really slowly.

Then, we all noticed that Melody came in here.

_**"Why are we here mommy?"**_She asked.

_**"Austin said we could stay."**_Ally replied.

_**"Ok."**_

We all decided to eat breakfast so we headed downstairs. Dad made us all some of his amazing (to me it's amazing) pancakes. It was one of the few things he could cook. I ate about three pancakes in less than ten minutes.

"So, any plans for today?" I asked.

"Melody and I have to go to my dad's music store and work there for the day because he is at a convention. You can come with us if you want." Ally said.

I looked up at dad and gave him my best puppy dog eyes and begged.

"Daddy... I wuv you bewwy much! Can we go to the music store?"

"Ok." He replied. I knew he couldn't say no to the puppy eyes! Or maybe he just wants to spend the day with Ally...

I mean seriously! They've probably kissed fifty times this morning! Ok... That's a little too much. I think it was forty-six times...

* * *

><p>When we got to the mall we went into Sonic Boom. It's so colourful here and there were so many instruments. Ally started working at the cash register and dad helped her. Being the lazy person I am, I just went over to the guitar and started strumming random chords. I noticed that Melody went upstairs. I followed her into a room that says 'Keep out'. I'm sure I can go in because... Huh. I have no idea... But I'm going in anyway!<p>

I opened the door and just saw an old and dusty room with a piano. Melody was just sitting at a table colouring. I went up to Melody and tapped on her shoulder.

_**"What's this room for?"** _I asked her.

_**"Mommy's old practice room."**_She replied.

_**"To practice what?"**_

_**"Songs that she wrote."**_

I had no idea Ally liked to write music. Obviously, she likes music in general because she's a music teacher. Dad can't write music at all. I think the last song he wrote was about pizza toppings. Maybe they could work together sometime.

I just coloured and played with Melody for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Ally's POV**

When it was time to close up Sonic Boom, we all decided to go back to our own houses. Austin was going to drop Melody and I off at our house. Right now I'm in the car almost home.

Once we got to my home, I kissed Austin's cheek and said goodbye to both Austin and Stacy while Melody was already at the door. I opened the door and turned my head back. Austin and Stacy had already drove off to their own home.

I got some dinner for Melody and I. Right after we finished I put Melody to bed and she quickly fell asleep. I got ready to go to bed as well and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't as nice as last night but it's ok. I fell asleep smiling because my thoughts were about the date with Austin this weekend. I'm glad I have a second chance at a good relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Anyways... I CAN'T WAIT FOR GLEE CLUBS AND GLORY! I (sadly) haven't seen it yet because I don't have Disney Channel. :(<strong>

**Although I did see some clips from Austin and Alias! So much Auslly! :D**

**Anyways... Review, Follow, or Favourite! :)**


	15. First Date

**Hey! How's it going people? Had a good day? Well I didn't. :(**

**I still haven't seen the full episode of Glee Clubs and Glory yet because some parts are missing on YouTube. Oh well... Plus, I almost fell asleep during my language arts class! I was so tired. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! It's going to be the first date as you can tell from the name of the chapter. :P**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally because if I did the show won't even be Disney rated anymore due to the drama I would have added...**

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend (Saturday)<strong>

**Ally's POV**

Right now I'm getting ready for the date with Austin. I'm just getting changed and brushing my hair. I didn't want to wear anything too fancy because Austin told me he wanted to do something outdoors. I put on a red v-neck shirt and a blue, long, skirt that went up to my ankles. My hair was just curled a little, I didn't do too much with it.

I went downstairs to check on Melody. She was just watching TV to pass time. She couldn't wait for tonight because Stacy is coming over to take care of her while Austin and I are on our date. I also went into the kitchen to make sure that the money and phone number for pizza was there for the girls to use.

It was 5:30, time for Austin to pick me up. To be honest, I'm really excited for this date. I hope it won't end up being a disaster or something.

About two minutes later I saw Austin's car park in front of my house. He and Stacy went up to the front door and I opened it. Austin was wearing a blue t-shirt and casual jeans.

"You look beautiful." He said to me. I blushed at the comment.

"I'm just wearing my usual clothes and I'm not wearing much make up." I stated.

"Well then you must have natural beauty." He said smiling. I blushed again. He is so sweet.

"Thank you." I said.

I led Stacy inside and she just joined Melody who was still watching TV. Austin and I said goodbye to them and they said it back. We got into the car and headed off to our date.

* * *

><p>Once we got really close to the place, I noticed that we were going to the park. I guess we're having a picnic! And I guess that's the reason I've been smelling food from the back of the car.<p>

We got a parking spot. We exited the car and Austin took out a picnic basket from the trunk. I knew it! He held the basket in one hand and my hand with his other. We walked along the path and chatted until we found the perfect spot. Austin laid down the blanket and we sat down. We just talked and occasionally kissed and hugged for twenty minutes before we ate. We both talked about our personalities and interests. Apparently, even though Austin has been in the music business since he was six-teen, he had no idea how to write songs. I also told him about the car accident. I feel like I can talk to him about anything...

Later on we decided to eat. Austin packed some sandwiches and pickles for me. He remembered my favourite food! But he had some pancakes as well. I wonder if he can last a day without them.

"So, are you enjoying this date so far?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is so sweet Austin. Thank you."

We both smiled and stared at each other. He leaned in for another kiss and so did I. Our lips were only a centimeter apart but we were interrupted by a flash. We turned around and saw about ten people with cameras trying to take pictures or film us. They asked so many questions.

"How's the date going?"

"Austin, what are your reasons for going on this date tonight?"

"Ally! Tell us about yourself!"

And so on...

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Crap! How did the paparazzi find us!? This date was going so well...

I guess Ally will probably dump me because she doesn't like all this attention. I sighed and took Ally's hand. I packed up all the food and dashed to the car. Ally and I both got in quickly and I started to drive somewhere else. Hopefully they won't find us.

"I'm so sorry this happened." I said to Ally.

"It's ok. That's what I get for hanging out with a rock star." She said and we both laughed.

She refered to what I said on the night we first kissed. Once the laughter died down, I made a suggestion.

"We could go to this cafe that doesn't have too many people around and the coffee there is great!"

"Sure." She replied.

We drove to the cafe and went inside. It was really calm in there. Some music was playing but it was really quiet. There were only two other people in here who I don't think will tell the paparazzi we're here. We got a seat and waiter came over and took our order. Ally and I carried on with our conversation until the coffee came.

A young waitress came. She must know me because she instantly squealed and jumped around when she saw me. But she was still holding the coffee and unfortunately, she spilled the hot coffee all over Ally.

"Ouch!" Ally shouted as she held the spot the coffee spilled on her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me get you guys a napkin. So sorry!" The waitress said and then rushed off into the kitchen to get napkins.

"Are you ok?" I asked Ally. She nodded but I didn't believe she was really ok. She looked like she's in pain.

The napkins came to our table and we dabbed off the hot coffee on Ally's leg. But sadly, she got a burn. When we were done I asked if we should go home. Ally nodded so we went into the car and drove back to Ally's home.

But when we arrived there, we were both very shocked. There were about forty people surrounding the house. I faintly saw Stacy trying to get them to go away with Melody hiding behind her. I made my way through the crowd and reached Stacy.

"What are they doing here?" I asked her.

"I ordered some pizza and the delivery woman was a celebrity gossip person in disguise. She called some other media people and now they want to know about you and Ally's date!" She had to shout over the noise. Ally came through the crowd as well.

"Is this normal for you guys?" She asked Stacy and I, we both nodded.

There was an incident where someone photoshopped a picture of me and a friend and made it look like we kissed. And let's just say, there was a huge mob of people surrounding my house.

Ally opened the door and quickly led us all inside. I called some security guards and they said they'll come in ten minutes. Ally, Stacy, Melody, and I just sat on the couch hoping this would all end soon. I saw Melody crying. She must have been in shock. I just lifted her up and set her on my lap. I hugged her tightly reassuring that everything will be alright.

_**"You promise?"**_She asked in sign language. I understood what she said.

_**"I promise."**_I signed.

About an hour later all the people outside were gone. We were all relieved. It was already 10:00 pm so Ally took Melody to bed and insisted that Stacy and I should stay. Since Stacy was a little older than Melody she could stay up for another thirty minutes. The three of us were sitting on the couch having some hot chocolate. Stacy spoke up.

"I was so scared. I felt like I had to take care of this entire situation on my own. I mean seriously! There were even some jealous fans. But when you two came I was so relieved." She yawned and went to bed.

Ally and I went to bed as well. I wrapped my arms around her again. She fell asleep quickly probably because she was tired. I was awake for a while thinking to myself.

I can't believe the paparazzi ruined my date and scared my two little girls! Wait. What did I just say?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 15! :)<strong>

**As for the Glee Clubs and Glory thing, while I was writing I found the rest of the episode. Also... Thank you for your reviews! I never thought I would reach a hundred. Before I wrote the story I was scared that people will hate this story!**

**Anyways, see ya later!**

**Reviewing or Favouriting this story will be very appriciated! :D**


	16. Only Gets Worse

**Hello! How are you? :D**

**Well... I've had a crappy day because my 'friend' was treating me like garbage! So mad! But of course I'm gonna try to be happy now and write this chapter for you guys! Anyways, I think I'm actually improving my writing and typing skills thanks to this website! I guess being a fan girl does have educational value. :)**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and YouTube (you'll see why I put this in here). When the words are underlined and bold it means that the video is playing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

It's been a few days since that date incident and things haven't been going well...

The paparazzi is still trying to follow dad and Ally everywhere and Melody and I had got followed a little too. And to make things worse, Ally's been getting hate mail from dad's fans! This is crazy! Don't they know that dad hasn't even met them?

Dad and Ally made a plan so that all of us will be safe. Apparently, Melody and I have to stick with dad and Ally at _all _times. Even when I have to take a quick walk to my friend's house I have to stay with them. I know they're both concerned for my safety and Melody's, but I think they're being a _bit _overprotective.

Melody seems to be ok with it though, I guess she isn't used to being alone anyway since she needs someone to watch her all the time.

Right now I'm in the guest room at Ally's house (which is sorta my room now since dad and I've been staying here since Saturday) and going on the internet. I went on YouTube and found a few videos about Saturday. I was so curious so I clicked on one of them.

**A woman was on a chair with a large screen behind her. The intro for the person's channel came up and they played some music. Once the music died down, the woman began talking.**

**"Welcome! On tonight's video we're gonna be talking about the stress on the famous Moon family. Ever since Ally Dawson went on a date with Austin Moon, things got pretty intense with the paparazzi and media."**

**She explained the story and continued talking.**

**"We got some fan opinions on this story!" She said and then she opened up an envelope with some cards in it.**

**"Here is Samantha from California! She said, I think the Moons and the Dawsons should be left alone. It's their life and people shouldn't bug them about it."**

I think I like this Samantha girl. But the rest, not so much.

**The lady opened up some more letters and they went like this,**

**"They're a waste of time! They should listen to a real artist like me!"**

**"OMG! AUSLLY!"**

**"Ally doesn't deserve Austin! He should date someone famous!"**

**"He's MINE!"**

And the worst of them all, is this one.

**"Austin Moon shouldn't deal with Ally, Melody, and Stacy. They're total brats! He should have just avoided the pregnancy with Emma and have stayed with her."**

As soon as I heard that I immediately shut down the computer. This wasn't the only rude comment about me. I might understand that I could have been a bit of a brat, but Ally and Melody don't deserve this!

I just sobbed into the pillow feeling worthless. Those words hurt me a lot. Why do people hate us so much? I just wish my life went differently, I wish my dad wasn't a superstar, I wish that my parents weren't so young, and I wish that both my parents loved me! Why do I have to go through with this crap! What did I ever do to be treated this way!? I just sobbed more and more, feeling so hurt inside.

* * *

><p>I needed to escape this for a little while. I grabbed a hoodie and sunglasses and dashed out the door. It was around 9:30 pm so it was pretty dark outside. But I didn't care, I just kept on running until I reached my destination. I had to run for about thirty minutes but it was worth it.<p>

It was at a meadow, far away from any city lights and the city in general. I lived close to the edge of Miami anyways. It had a few fireflies fluttering around in the dark. There was a light breeze blowing in the warm air. The grass was long and the trees were tall. I went over to this one specific tree. It was in a shape that made it easy to climb on.

Once I got to the tree, I started to take some small steps on the branches. I eventually made it all the way up. I just sat down on the branch I was on. I closed my eyes and just let the negative feelings go away. But after a few minutes, I just started to think badly of myself. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Two minutes later, I'm sobbing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I'm so worried about Stacy. Austin and I had been searching for her for almost two hours. I hope she isn't in any big trouble. Melody was crying because she missed Stacy. Melody treats Stacy like her sister. I find it cute, but in situations like this, its devastating to see my daughter like this. And Austin looked so stressed. He had been searching for Stacy everywhere.

Austin finally came back from his search all over Miami.

"I couldn't find her but I think I know where she is." He said.

"Where!?" I was at a desperate point to find Stacy.

"When she was little there was this tree in a meadow she would climb on when she was upset. It's just outside of the city."

Before Austin could tell me more, I rushed off to the meadow. I figured out where it was because I went there once with Melody. I got into my car and drove off. When I reached the meadow I parked the car and walked along the pathway. I saw a faint silhouette on a tree branch. I made my way towards the tree and saw Stacy sitting there crying. She must have noticed I was there because she wiped off some tears and looked down at me.

"What do you want?" She asked. The tone of her voice was a bit harsh. But I tried my best to ignore it.

"Your dad and I have been searching for you." I said softly, hoping she would calm down.

"My dad ruined my life!"

I was shocked to hear her say that. I thought she and Austin were really close.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because! He just _had _to be a rock star and sixteen! He couldn't wait 'till he was actually married and had a better job!" She yelled.

"Stacy, please calm down..."

"No! I'm sick of this life and I hate all those people who said I was a mistake! Even my own birth mother said so!"

"I don't think you're a mistake at all and your dad thinks so too."

She looked straight into my eyes, her expression looked like she was really hurt by those words those people online said (or wrote) to her. I just wanted to see her happy again.

She climbed down from the tree and sat down in front of me. I sat down next to her and gave her a hug. she hugged back and let a few extra tears fall. After a few minutes, she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry. I must have been pretty selfish, you probably have to go through worse than me but you still have to look after an immature kid." She said.

"It's ok. I understand how you feel. Look, why don't we go back home and get some rest ok?"

She nodded and then yawned. She must be so tired right now. It was already close to midnight. We drove back to my house and I took her to bed. She fell asleep instantly.

I went down to the living room and saw Austin sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a long kiss. I kissed back. I don't know how long we kissed but to me it felt like hours, not that I mind! When we pulled away I asked him,

"What was that for?"

"Can't I just kiss my girlfriend without being questioned for it?" We both laughed.

Suddenly, I started to blush. It was the first time Austin called me his girlfriend.

Austin suddenly had a serious look on his face.

"But thank you for finding Stacy, I can't imagine losing my little girl..." He said quietly.

I gave him a smile and he gave me a small smile back. I gave him a small peck on the lips and told him what happened at the tree. Although I did leave out the part when Stacy said those things about him. I couldn't imagine the look on his face when he finds out what his own daughter said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is gonna happen next? O.o<strong>

**Read to find out! :)**

**Anyways, sorry these chapters take so long! I try my best to update everyday and its working so um... Yeah!**

**Oh! Here's a random question you can answer in a review! ****What is your current favourite song? (Don't have to answer but you can if you want to)**

**Well... BYE! :D**


	17. Getting Better

**Hey people! I want to thank you for the reviews. Looks like you like this whole question thing so I'll put one at the end of each chapter. BTW my favourite song right now is 'Here comes forever' by R5! :)**

**And also, I want to give a quick reply to some reviews. (I know I haven't done this kind of thing yet so why not start now?)**

**asolove- Yeah I have seen the video! I loved it!**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura- I've been trying to get some songs from that album on iTunes but my parents keep on forgetting to sign on to iTunes and stuff. :(**

**So... That's that! Enjoy my chapter! BTW this chapter will be happier! Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

**Austin's POV**

I woke up on the couch right next to Ally who was still asleep. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was thinking about the problem I'm having with the media. I wish Ally, Stacy, and Melody don't have to deal with this mess I made from my fame. I just want a normal life right now. I got slowly up, not trying to wake up Ally, and made my way towards the computer. I started to search up some of these hate comments to see what my 'fans' said about my daughter, girlfriend (I love saying that), and her daughter. They were all pretty rude comments and some were just plain crazy!

When I was in the middle of searching, one video stood out for me. It was a video of Ally and Stacy's conversation last night. Apparently, someone managed to follow Ally without being noticed. I just pressed play and began watching.

* * *

><p>Once I was finished watching what happened last night so many questions went through my head. Does Stacy really hate me that much? Could I have done better as a parent? Why didn't Ally tell me about this?<p>

I felt so hurt to hear Stacy say that. I felt like I'm not good enough for the world. I got up and walked along the hall. I went into Stacy's room and sat down on her bed but made sure I didn't wake her. I just looked at her. What do I have to do to make her happy? I sighed and walked out of the room. I went to the kitchen and saw Ally at the fridge, taking out some water for her to drink. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning to you too." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About what Stacy said about me."

"Oh... I just couldn't imagine your face if you found out about it."

I couldn't stay mad at her or anything. She only wanted to keep me from getting my feelings hurt. I gave her a quick hug. We pulled apart a little bit but we were still holding on to each other. Ally's arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist. I leaned in and so did she. Soon, we were kissing. We stayed like that for a while until we were interrupted by a small giggle. We pulled apart and saw Melody standing there, looking up at us. Ally and I both gave her a smile. I bent down so I was close t her height.

_**"Good morning Mel."**_I signed to her.

_**"Good morning Mr. Austin."**_She signed back.

**"You**_** don't have to call me that, just Austin is fine."**_

_**"Ok!"**_

_**"Good. So what would you like for breakfast?"**_

_**"Eggs and bacon! Please!"**_She was trying hard to be polite to me. I found it cute.

_**"Do you want to help me make them?"**_She nodded and we got started right away.

I had fun with her. She sorta reminded me of little Stacy but they're a pretty different. Melody liked to get up early and help out with chores, while Stacy liked to just sleep in 'till noon and just chill... Like me!

Once Melody and I were finished, Stacy came. Her head was down low and she looked really tired. She sat down on the table and began eating without saying a word. She probably knew that I found out what she said last night and she probably thinks I'm mad at her. I was sad and a little mad at first but I'm fine now because I know she didn't really mean what she said. She was just really tired and frustrated.

I went up to Stacy and gave her a big hug. She looked up at me and smiled. She hugged back. Then, Ally and Melody joined the hug. We hugged for about ten minutes and continued eating. I felt much better at that moment than I have for the last few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

**Ally's POV**

Right now I'm just sitting on the couch reading a book while Austin is just sitting at the other couch thinking and the kids are in their rooms doing their own thing. I looked over to Austin and noticed he looked like he had an idea. He called over Melody and Stacy and then we all sat down, ready to listen to what Austin has to say.

"I think I've got a solution for this media mess." He said (and signed as well for Melody) as the rest of us just nodded.

"Well, first of all... I think we all need a break from the internet."

We nodded again in agreement.

"Second of all, I think we all need a little vacation so I've booked us a trip next week to an exclusive island resort that not many people are in."

The girls already started to make their packing list and I just smiled. I liked the idea of the four of us going on a trip and just escaping this mess...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**Anyways, I might post another chapter and I might write this one shot I've been thinking about. Only if I have the time though.**

**Question of the chapter!**

**What is your favourite kind of plant? (I know it's a little random but just go with it)**

**Review, Favourite, or Follow! :)**


	18. Vacation

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. :)**

**So, I guess some of you want more drama coming. I was gonna save the drama for later but if you want it to happen now I can make it happen! But just to let you know, the story might end sooner if I do this now. Although it's totally your choice! I honestly thought you guys liked the slow thing... Oh well! Besides, if I can't get enough drama I'll just change the genre to something else.**

**Oh! This funny incident happened at lunch today with my friend! I brought my journal to school and I was sitting right next to my friend. When she tried to look through my journal I said "Don't touch my book!" like Ally and apparently my friend noticed that too. :P**

**Sorry for boring you with that story about my lunch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

**One Week Later**

I'm all set for the vacation! I'm pretty excited to go because the last time I went traveling was for dad's tour. I rushed down stairs and ran out the door. Everyone else was already in the car. We're going to the airplane so we need to drive to the airport.

Once we got to the airport we casually walked through security like a normal fami- group of people! Oh who am I kidding? Can you blame me for thinking we act and look like a family? We even live together!

We just waited by our gate and just tried to get rid of some boredom. Dad was buying some snacks for the flight, Ally was writing in some journal, and Melody was watching a movie on her tablet. As for me? I was just watching people pass by. Some were tall, short, young, old, fat, or skinny.

I was still bored until I spotted this one woman who looked very familiar. She had long, wavy, dark hair that went up to her elbows. I could faintly see her grey eyes. She was wearing a small tank top with a skirt that was also short. She looked quite tall but I noticed she had high heels on. She sat down by the same gate as me and started reading a magazine. Why do I feel like I know her?

Maybe I saw her in the streets once or twice. I just took out a book and started reading. I'm not going to bother thinking about someone who won't/didn't impact my life.

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms out because of that super long flight. I felt so stiff and I noticed that everyone else was too. The chairs were so uncomfortable and the food in there was disgusting! How can all those business people who travel on planes a lot go through this so often?<p>

When I stepped out the doors of this building, I felt a nice warm breeze and fresh air. It wasn't too different from Miami. But this island was almost empty compared to the population back home.

We waited for a taxi and just had a conversation about how we're all doing right now. I said I was fine, just a bit tired. The rest pretty much had the same response. We finally got a cab and we went inside. Melody, Ally, and I were in the back while dad was in the front next to the driver. I looked out the window and took in the view. It didn't have many buildings, there were mostly trees and tropical flowers. It took us about forty minutes until we reached the resort.

It looked really nice. It had many pools and water slides. There was also a beach nearby. It looked like an expensive place to stay.

We checked in and went up to our room. It was a big room with three beds. One queen sized bed and a bunk bed. Melody and I started to play rock, paper, scissors to see who can have the top bed. I won but I felt guilty after Melody put on some puppy dog eyes.

_**"Ok! Ok! You can have the bed! Just please quit making me feel bad."**_

She just smirked and put her sleeping stuff on the top bunk. I couldn't believe it! She used her puppy eyes against me! Just like I do with dad! Wow...

We just started to play together with her dolls. The only reason I still bother with those pieces of plastic is for Melody. I suddenly realized that I think of Melody more as a sister more than anything. I wish she will be someday...

* * *

><p>It was dinner time and we decided to go to the restaurant in the resort because we were too tired to go anywhere further. Melody even took an hour long nap!<p>

We went inside and got seated. I just looked around (for some reason it's a habit to look at people) and saw some of the food to see what I should order. A waitress came to our table and handed us some drinks. I looked up and recognized her instantly. She was the lady at the airport! Why is she here as a waitress?! Is she following me or what? And plus, dad looked really panicked when he saw her. His eyes were wide and he was in some sort of shock. Does he know her? I just kindly said thank you for the drink and began a conversation with dad and Ally. Melody seemed too occupied with her colouring book.

"So... How was your day?" I asked them.

Dad just shrugged and Ally replied.

"I had lots of fun on our adventure on the plane! Wasn't it super-duper fun?" She said with a smile.

I guess she's used to talking to Melody who's five years old. I just nodded.

I was about to say something again but I suddenly felt a pain on my legs.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

I looked up and noticed that the waitress spilled some hot french fries on me. She apologised over and over again. But something about her facial expression made me think she didn't mean it.

Then suddenly, dad said "What's up with waitresses spilling stuff on people's legs?"

Ally laughed and I was just really confused. But then I remembered what dad said about their date.

I dashed into the washroom and put some cold water on my burn. Ally came in to help me. When I felt better I went back to the table.

The waitress came back with our food. Every time she came to our table dad just stared down to the ground and didn't make any eye contact with her. I thought about it really hard and then it hit me like a ton of bricks!

"Emma!?" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! How's that for some drama!? :)<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for your support on this story! BTW I might make this one shot called '5 days 5 ways'. Read to find out what it's about! (When it's posted.)**

**Oh! Almost forgot! Question of the chapter is...**

**What is your favourite food?**

**Bye! :D**


	19. We meet again

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! BTW I'm working on that one shot but I thought I should work on this chapter first. The answer to my own question from the last chapter is: Chicken and spring rolls! **

**BTW I'm putting in quite a few swear words in this chapter! Just to let you know.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally...**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

If I had to choose one moment in my life I could avoid, this would be the one. This is so AWKWARD! There are so many questions in my head right now. How did she find us? Why is she here? How will Stacy react to this? How will Ally react to this? Well... I guess all that will be answered right now.

"Emma!?" Stacy shouted.

Emma nodded slowly.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly.

"Hi." She said in the same snobby tone I remember from twelve years ago.

I looked around the table. Melody is still colouring, not noticing much because she probably couldn't hear anything but she did glance up a little. Ally was just sitting there with wide eyes from all this shock. As for Stacy, tears began filling her eyes and soon they were all over her face. I understood how she must have felt. I mean, who wouldn't be crying right now if they just met the person who betrayed them years ago?

"Austin, Macy, we need to have a chat." Emma demanded.

"First of all, I'm Stacy! And second of all, I'm not having a chat with you bitch!"

I was super shocked to hear her talk like that. It was the first time she cursed out loud.

"How dare you call me that! I am your _mother!_" Emma shouted back.

This is not going to end well...

"Mother!? Please! When was the last time we spoke? Oh yeah! NEVER!"

"So? That doesn't change the fact that you're my child and that I have total control over you!"

"Try to control me you slut!"

I'm just glad Melody can't hear this.

Soon, the two girls tackled each other to the ground and started fighting. They slapped, punched, and scratched each other. I quickly got out of my seat and grabbed Stacy from the ground. She already had scratches and bruises on her body. I lifted her on my shoulders but she kept on trying to break free.

"This ain't the last of me!" She shouted to Emma, still trying to get back down.

I took her out of the restaurant and set her on a nearby bench outside. She sat down and stayed quiet for a while.

Suddenly, she began to sob hard. She was bawling her eyes out.

I felt so bad for her right now.

"Stacy?" I asked in a soft tone, she immediately looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry! I made a huge deal out of nothing in there didn't I?" She said.

"No... It's ok. This is a huge deal for you and I know you're hurting."

She hugged me tightly and I hugged back. I knew from that moment on I really need to find out what's up with Emma.

* * *

><p>It was 3:00am in the morning. After Stacy calmed down I got Ally and Melody and we all went back to our hotel room. Apparently, Emma disappeared few minutes after the fight. But I did get a random text from her (should I be worried that she has my phone number?) saying 'Meet me at the pool at 3:30 am'. I wonder if I should go or not...<p>

But I needed answers so I guess I have to go.

I just slept for a little while until my phone vibrated, telling me to get going.

I slowly got off my bed trying not to move too much so that I don't wake up Ally.

I also had to make absolutely no noise so that I don't wake up the girls, well... one of them since the other one is deaf and a really deep sleeper. I briefly looked over to Stacy, just from her expression I could tell these past few days have been rough for her. The paparazzi, Emma, and other things have all been putting more weight on her shoulders. She's only a child... I wish I didn't have to drag her into this.

I looked at Melody as well. I never really got a chance to take in what she looks like until now because she's a hyper girl who moves around a lot. I wonder how things have been for her. If she is fine with this or not. She's been through a lot of things for a five-year old, things that she doesn't deserve... She deserves to have all her senses. She deserves a dad who didn't have bad judgement due to alcohol. And she deserves to have a private life without the media trying to follow her. I also wonder if what she thinks of me. She likes to treat me politely like an adult would and I've heard from Ally that she wants Ally and I to get married. Does that mean she wants me to be her dad?

I was shook out of my thoughts by my phone's vibration. Emma texted me again. The message said 'Where are you? Are you ditching me?'. I replied with an 'I'll be there soon' and rushed off to the pool.

* * *

><p>Once I got there I noticed the lights were dim and it was silent until I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Emma standing there. She looked kinda wasted. I guessed she went to a party again. She hasn't changed much oon the outside and on the inside.<p>

"Look, I'm not here for you but I'm here for the sake of my family's safety." I said.

Wait, family? Oh well... I admit that we do look and act like a family a little...

"Yeah yeah! I get it! I'm just in a little crisis so just help me out ok! I won't bother you again after this."

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

She glared at me.

"Ok fine! But just answer this one question honestly ok? Why are you Here?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I've seen the celebrity gossip and I've been mentioned a few times because of your little relationship with Ally. You see, this is the first time I've been mentioned as a famous person in years! My fame comes from you! I need you! So I come up with a plan for the two of us..."

I nodded and she continued.

"Well... Why don't we pretend to be in a relationship? I can get my publicity and your girlfriend and her daughter will be safe from the paparazzi."

My eyes widened. What happened to the Emma who didn't ever want to see me again?

"What about Stacy? She will be harassed even more if you come back into the picture."

"Well... Does it look like I care about that piece of shit?"

"Will you two quit the insults?! And no! I'm not helping you get some cash and fame! Don't you have a boyfriend of your own?"

I was getting frustrated with her.

"Yeah... But it's an open relationship."

"I'm not going to help you. I'm fine on my own! Just leave me alone! And Stacy as well. You've caused her to cry..."

Before Emma could respond, I was out the door and headed for the room. I crawled back into bed without waking anyone up and fell asleep again. Even though that conversation was a total waste of time, I now know that I have to keep an eye out for Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :)<strong>

**Anyways... That was the most amount of swear words I've ever written or said ever! But I made this rated T so yeah...**

**Question time!**

**What Austin and Ally character are you most like? (I'm probably Ally)**

**Tell your answer in a review! Follow and favourite as well! :D**


	20. Second Try

**Hey people! Sorry for the wait! I finished my other story '5 days 5 ways'. You can read if you want and I'll be working on another one shot soon! :)**

**Anyways... This chapter is gonna be all about the Auslly! Yay! Hope you enjoy. But here's a hint! Emma's not out of the picture yet. (Although she won't be coming back in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally not made by me. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around me. I just sighed in happiness and snuggled into to him more. But when I looked at the time and realized it was already noon. I wonder why nobody was up yet. Then I remembered last night, Emma returned into Stacy and Austin's life. I wonder how they feel right now. Well, I guess they're really tiered. I just wish that Emma's gone by now. I have no idea why she needed to bother them in the first place.

I slowly tried to get out of bed but Austin just held me tighter. I just gave up and slept for a while longer until I felt something on my legs. I opened my eyes to see Melody sitting on my legs. I smiled at her and so did she.

_**"Good morning."**_I signed to her.

_**"Good morning mommy."**_She replied.

Soon, Austin started moving a little then opened his eyes. He looked up at Melody and signed good morning too. But after that he closed his eyes and slept again. It's like he didn't get much sleep last night. But we all went to bed at 10:00 pm. I tapped on Austin's shoulders and tried to wake him up.

"Austin, if you don't wake up I won't kiss you for a week." I wonder if that worked.

And I guess it did because he instantly got up and kissed me. I kissed him back for a while until I realized Melody was watching us. I pulled away. He seemed confused about why I pulled away until I pointed to Melody. He blushed a little. Melody was just sitting there also looking confused to why we pulled away.

Then, I saw Stacy get up as well.

"Morning people!" She said with a yawn.

"Good morning Stacy." I said. Austin just waved and so did Melody.

We all got ready and went to the breakfast buffet. I just got some eggs and sausage and I got Melody some fruits. Mean while, Austin and Stacy were desperately searching for pancakes.

"This is an outrage! How could they not have pancakes?" Austin shouted as Stacy agreed.

"Just get some waffles guys, there's not much of a difference." I said.

They looked at me like I'm insane or something.

"Yes there's a _huge _difference!" Stacy said.

I just rolled my eyes. They are so silly sometimes. We all sat down on the table and began eating.

"So what's today's plan?" I asked.

"Um... Well we all coul-" Austin was about to share his plan but was cut off by Stacy.

"No! I've got a better idea! How about you two go on your second date?"

Austin and I looked at each other and then nodded. A second chance at a good date would be nice.

"So will you be ok taking care of Melody?" I asked Stacy.

"Totally! She's like a sister to me!"

Wait. What? Maybe it just slipped out of her mouth and she probably meant that Melody and her are close friends. It's not that I mind, it's just that I'm a little nervous with this change. This is the first time I've gone out since Robbie and it's definitely the first time I've dated a pop star. But I guess it'll be worth it and I wouldn't mind having Austin as my hu- Ok... I'm getting way too ahead of myself. We haven't even said 'I love you' to each other. I haven't spent a really long time with him thanks to the drama so I can't just say things yet. But that's what this second date will be for.

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<strong>

It's time for my second date. I got ready and made sure the girls were ok. I told them that they could go to the pool and play area in the hotel but nowhere else. They can also get some food from the room service. I just hope Stacy is good with the understanding of budgets.

Austin and I said goodbye and headed off to our date. Although I wonder where we're going because I'm not sure if Austin is very familiar with this island or not. But I'm sure he searched something up.

When we were in the middle of the streets going to who knows where, Austin stopped me.

"Close your eyes and let me carry you to our surprise date!" He said with excitement.

"I'm not sure..."

"Please?"

Great! He's begging me. one weakness towards anyone is probably begging. I gave in and closed my eyes as he picked me up. I think he was running to the place because I was shaking a lot.

When we got there he put me down and said "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see a garden full of beautiful flowers and trees. They were all so colourful and vibrant. There also a small pond with Lily pads and a small bench in the centre.

I turned to Austin and gave him a kiss.

"This place is beautiful." I said to him.

"Thanks. I just found this place on a brochure." He replied.

We sat down on the bench and got to know each other even more, like our hobbies, past, and even some embarrassing secrets. Plus, we discovered that he and Stacy were the two people who took care of Melody on the day of the car accident. What a small world...

And of course we kissed and snuggled while taking in this really nice view of the garden.

I think this is the best date I've ever been to. The first one with Austin was a bit of a disaster and any of my other exes never took me anywhere that I really enjoyed, it's not like they were awful, just not the most romantic places. My first date with Robbie was at a grocery store because he forgot to buy milk.

Later on, we went to a café (without a fan because people on this island don't really have much of an internet connection) and bought some coffee. We walked along the streets and looked around some small gift shops. We secretly got some gifts for Melody and Stacy. Once we were done with the amazing date, we headed back to the resort. We returned to the room and didn't find Stacy and Melody there. They must have been in the pool or play area.

But soon, those two girls came back into the room full of laughter. They noticed that we came back and gave us a hug. We all just had a nice, long, group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Time<strong>

I got ready for bed and so did the rest of us. I said goodnight to the girls and they quickly fell asleep. I got into the bed and so did Austin we snuggled together and Austin kissed my forehead.

"Good night." He whispered.

"Good night." I replied.

We stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Austin suddenly said.

I was shocked and he seemed to be too because his eyes widened.

"I mean uh... I just-" He stuttered.

I cut him off with another kiss and looked him in the eye.

"I love you too." I said honestly.

"Good to know." He said.

We both chuckled and went into a deep, deep, sleep feeling very happy...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Auslly is progressing! Hope you liked it. If you do, you know what to do! (Review, Follow, or Favourite!)<strong>

**BTW I'm super excited for Princesses and Prizes! I heard something about a jealous Ally...**

**Anyways, here's the question of the chapter!**

**What is your favourite movie?**

**BYE! :)**


	21. Back in Miami

**I hope you enjoy the chapter blah, blah, blah. You know the routine! Right? Anyways, my answer to my last question (what is your favourite movie) is 'Frozen' and 'Catching Fire'. :)**

**And as for britbrat's question, the answer is that Melody has a special TV program that has sign language for her. And sometimes she just watches instead of listening as well. Sorry for the confusion! (-_-')**

**This chapter will be about what happens back in Miami! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it... :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

**One Week Later**

I woke up with the usual routine I have since I got here on this island. Get ready, go down for breakfast, and sometimes go for a quick swim with Melody.

This past week has been pretty fun. Although I did notice that dad and Ally have been saying 'I love you' to each other often and when they say it they truly mean it. Should I expect some wedding bells in the near future? And if that does happen can I call Ally mom? Or will she be uncomfortable with it? I guess I'll find out some day...

It's 11:00am right now and we have to leave for the airport at 12:00pm. To pass time I just started reading a book. Dad and Ally were just watching TV and Melody was playing with that new doll she got from Ally and dad. Apparently they got it on their date. I got a T-shirt that has a cute cat on it!

* * *

><p>It was time to leave for the airport so we packed up all our things and checked out of our hotel room. We got into a taxi and arrived to the airport. It's funny how sometimes when you go on vacations, that when you leave a place it's the reverse of coming to the place.<p>

When we got through all the security and when we dropped off our bags, we just waited by the gate.

I continued reading, Melody was eating snacks, and Ally and dad were just talking (and kissing again). They've been acting all lovey dovey. It does make them seem more unfocused, but they are both being really easy going which is a good thing! For me...

Later on we got on the plane and had the same experience from when we came. Although this time, the people next to me were so annoying! I was in the middle so there were two people next to me. The one on the window seat was a little boy who kept on throwing things at me and the one on the edge was a teenage girl who kept on insulting me and making fun of me because of my family life! And to think that things were actually gonna get better...

* * *

><p>When we arrived, we instantly went home (to Ally and Melody's house to be specific) and unpacked our things. I got bored after a while so I went online again. I just watched some videos until I found this link to a video about us again. Another new one? Oh well.<p>

I just clicked on the link and watched the video.

"Hello! Today's hot gossip topic is Austin Moon and his family." The host of the video said.

"According to Emma Willows, Stacy Moon's birth mother, Austin Moon had _hit_ her in the face!"

WHAT?! This is bad! Really bad! How can Emma do this to dad?!

"It all started when she decided to follow Austin to an island he was taking a vacation on so she could talk to him and apologise for her past mistakes. And she was planning to ask him out again! She missed him so much these past twelve years."

There was an aww sound coming from the background. How ridiculous! This is a big load of shit! She only came back so she could get publicity from dad!

"And then, when she asked for a quick chat with him, he got up and slapped her in the face! Temperamental much? He said 'Go away! I want nothing to with you! You left me with a stupid child to take care of. My life's been ruined thanks to you!'. She tried to reason with him and said 'I still love you and I want to be a family again.' but he still didn't accept. To make things worse, he even slapped his daughter because she tried to defend Emma! What a bad father!"

That was _not_ what happened! What if we get into trouble with the police because of this lie? How dare Emma mess with my family...

I rushed down stairs and showed dad the video.

"What!? This is bad!" He shouted.

"I know! What are we going to do?" I asked.

He just shrugged and looked down. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Why are you crying dad?" I asked softly.

"Because if the police believe this lie, you'll be taken away from me."

I gasped. I can't believe this is happening!

I hugged dad and we both just let tears fall.

Suddenly, Ally walked into the room with Melody.

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

We showed her the video. I could tell she was really worried at this moment. Melody just stood there in confusion until Ally signed to her about the situation. Melody came up to dad and I and gave us a hug.

_**"I'm sorry for you."**_She signed.

_**"It's ok."**_I signed back.

We all just sat there, not having a clue about what to do. All we can do is hope for the best.

* * *

><p>This night I couldn't fall asleep because of this drama. I just thought about what we could do.<p>

Then, I realized there was only one choice.

I have to confront Emma...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So... Lots of drama ahead! <strong>**Here's the question!**

**What's your favourite... colour!**

**And here's a bonus thing... I want to ask you guys which story to write after this one so PM me for my story ideas and vote!**

**So... Bye! :)**


	22. Have a Chat

**Hey! How's it going? So... It's the final show down so let the drama unleash! Well, actually this is going to have two parts! Whoo! And it won't be the end of the story yet! :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favourites! They mean a lot! :D**

**Now... For the moment you've all been waiting for! Here's chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I know it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

I stayed awake the entire night, thinking about what to say to that bitch. I really want to get to her, make her pay! I'm going to rip every strand of hair on her head and armpits!

Ugh! I've never acted like this. I've always been a good girl who keeps her thoughts to herself... But this is Emma we're talking about.

Plus, thanks to her stupid rumour, I might end up losing dad! I understand a little 'he yelled at me' rumour would have been someone's ideal revenge. But telling people that a man hit her is just plain idiotic.

It was 5:00 am now. I slowly got up and texted Emma. (I got her phone number online 'cause apparently, this idiot thought is was a good idea to post your number on a social networking site.)

To: Emma Willows

Meet me at the entrance of mall of Miami in ten minutes.

From: Your 'daughter'

I didn't even wait for a reply. I just rushed out the door, hoping Emma will show up.

* * *

><p>Once I made it to the entrance, I just waited. I felt kinda cold because I was only wearing some shorts and a tank top. It was pretty windy. It was also dark and lonely considering its only five in the morning...<p>

From the east, I saw a figure come my way. As it got closer, I realized that it was Emma. She came up to me and waited for me to speak.

"I didn't expect you to come." I told her.

"I didn't expect you to be so brave towards me." She replied.

We both glared at each other. This is wrong... Mothers and daughters aren't supposed to be having a fight, they're supposed to talk it out and then hug at the end.

But then again, Emma _isn't _my mother.

"Do you want to know how much pain you've caused just because you decided to ignore me and dad?" I asked her.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Let's see? Well, you've caused some intense financial issues 'cause you never gave us any money, you made it hard for dad to be able to date again because he thinks he'll screw up again, I had to constantly ask where my mommy is because she never showed up, I had to stay at home alone because dad had to work and we couldn't afford a nanny, Mother's Day is torture for me because I know that my own mom hates me, you gave me trust issues with Ally who is such a nice person, and now you might have the police take away my dad, the only person who really cares for me thats related to me! Did you know that even my own grandparents think I'm a mistake? Huh!?" I screamed as loud as possible so she knows how mad I am with her.

"Oh please! Your birth wasn't a fun ride eigther! My image was ruined, I couldn't go bang with someone for nine months, I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol, my reputation was ruined, and my daddy took away half my allowence! That was not how a teenager should've lived!"

"Wow! What a real sad story!" I said with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

She scoffed and then had a look on her face that seemed like she had an idea. She smirked and spoke again.

"What if I told you a secret?"

I wonder if she'll tell the truth or not... But I nodded my head anyway, so she continued.

"What if I told you that your precious little daddy is not what he seems?"

"What do you mean?"

"He may or may not be actually related to you..."

I'm seriously not comprehending this. I had a confused expression on my face. Emma noticed so she explained further.

"I have actually slept with a lot of guys before I got pregnant with you so don't get your hopes up on whether or not Austin's your real father."

I can't believe this! Now I'm a kid who the mother hates, and my real father is undetermined! Wow...

What a slutty bitch! All I could feel right now is pure anger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW BECAUSE ALL YOU'VE EVER CAUSED IS PAIN! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! EMMA WILLOWS, YOU ARE A HUGE PAIN IN THE ASS! GOODBYE FOREVER!"

I don't know what came over me, but I just punched her in the nose.

Right after, I just stormed out with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>I just ran home, not thinking about anything other than what that whore told me. Is Austin Moon really my father? If he's not, will he still keep me?<p>

When I reached the front door, I just rushed inside and cried on the couch. Why does it have to be this way? Why couldn't I just die right now instead of feeling all this pain and betrayal?

Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe... I'm just being a drama queen.

I heard some footsteps. I turned around and saw Ally standing there. She looked like she had cried a while ago. I looked at the clock to see how long I've been gone. It was already 8:00 am, then I turned back to Ally, who had so much worry in her expression. She rushed to me and hugged me tightly.

"Where were you? We were all so worried! Your dad sent out a search party for you." She said.

"If he is my dad..." I murmured.

"What?" She asked with a lot of confusion.

I told her everything that happened with Emma.

"I'm so sorry..." She said.

"Don't be, you've done nothing wrong..." I said softly.

"Wow. I'll call your dad ok? We'll solve this together."

I nodded. Things are going to change so much...

* * *

><p><strong>Well<strong>.**.. That's it for chapter 22! Stay** **tuned** **for** **the** **second** **part** **of** **the** **drama! ****Sorry if this sucked...**

**Question of the chapter!**

**What was your craziest dream?**

**Bye! :)**


	23. All Fall Down

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to write this. I just needed to think hard about where this story is going to go...**

**BTW, I don't know much about the police and law stuff so sorry if I make any mistakes with it. And I'm definitely not familiar with the DNA things so sorry if it's wrong. Keep that in mind! **

**Anyways, here is chapter 23! Yay! :)**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong> Austin's POV <strong>

These past few months have been so stressful. I thought this issue with the media would be over by now...

But no! Emma just had to come back now.

I've been searching for Stacy a really long time. Even some neighbours are helping out with the search.

Right now I think I'm around the mall. It's only 9:00 am so it's not open yet. I see a lady standing at the entrance. Maybe I could ask her if she saw Stacy.

I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulders.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a bit of a rude tone.

It took me a minute but I recognized that voice.

"Emma?!" I asked.

She nodded and spoke again.

"If you're looking for Stacy, then I suppose she's got something to tell you back home..."

Something in the way she said it kinda made me think something bad was gonna happen.

But I didn't care. I just ran back home and hoped nothing really bad happened.

* * *

><p>I stepped through the front door and saw Ally and Stacy on the couch. Stacy looked like she had cried for a while. I rushed over to them.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Ally just kept her head down for a moment and hesitated to speak. Is there something everyone's hiding?

"I think you need to have a chat with Stacy alone." Ally said.

"Ok..."

Now I know something really bad happened.

Stacy looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes and explained.

"I went over to Emma to give her a piece of my mind because of all this drama she caused. But in the end the only one hurt is me..."

She let a few tears fall again and struggled to speak. But she managed to talk again after two minutes.

"I thought I was going to step out as a hero or something but I just came out as a loser... She caused so much pain and she just keeps adding more and more..."

"Did she say something mean to you?" I asked softly.

"Not exactly..."

I nodded and continued with some hesitation.

"She said that she slept with a lot of guys before her pregnancy with me so my real father is kinda undetermined..."

All I could see were blurs. It felt like I've been punched in the gut ten times and then in the eye... My little girl might not be my little girl.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

Suddenly, the police came crashing through the door.

"Austin Moon you are under arrest for the physical abuse of your ex-girlfriend and daughter!"

"That was not what happened at the restaurant! Emma lied!" I said.

"Save it! You're coming with us!"

"No!" I heard Stacy shout.

They took me away leaving a sad, lonely, confused Stacy in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

This can NOT be happening! My dad can't be taken away from me! I don't care if he's my biological father or not. He raised and cared for me and that is the definition of a father!

I just want this to end! I just want happiness...

I cried on the couch, feeling nothing but misery. Then, I got an idea.

I went over to the bathroom and sat on the ground. _Do I really want this? _I thought to myself.

Yes. This is all I have left to do...

I picked up the razor. As I lifted it up, I took a long, hard, look at it. I hesitated for a moment. But as soon as I remembered the bad thoughts, I just gripped on the razor tighter. It slowly made its way to my right arm.

Finally, there was a cut on my arm...

And then another...

And another one...

In the end I got about four... It hurt so much but there was some kind of relief as well.

I turned around to go get a long sleeve shirt it hide the scars but it seems that I am busted. Ally was right at the door with disappointment in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have nothing to live for anyway..." I replied.

"That's not true. You have an amazing life ahead of you. And where's Austin? Did he take the news well?"

I told her about what happened with the police. She was shocked.

"I'll get him back ok? I just need you to watch Melody." She said.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>It's been about four hours since Ally left to get dad. I was just playing with Melody. It's kinda nice to just have a tea party with your stuffies and forget about the rest of the world...<p>

_**"Are you enjoying the tea Ms. Stacy?"**_ She asked.

**_"Why of course princess Melody!"_ **I replied as took a sip of my pretend tea.

We both laughed until Melody asked me a question.

**_"Stacy, why do you have scratches on your arm?"_**

Crap! What am I supposed to tell a five year old?

**_"Um... Just an injury!"_**

Luckily, she dropped the conversation.

Few minutes later, Ally and dad came back. Melody and I rushed to the door and hugged them tightly.

"How did you get dad out?" I asked Ally.

"Well, luckily the restaurant manager got a security tape of the night we ran into Emma on the island. So your dad was set free. Plus, they're going to talk to Emma."

"Thank god!" I said.

I'm glad that problem is finally out of the way. Now we can focus on more... Happy things. But there's still the 'who's my biological father' thing. Should dad and I take a DNA test? Just in case?

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

It's been a good two weeks. The mess with the media had been cleared, Emma doesn't bother us anymore, and dad, Ally, Melody, and I have been spending more time together. Just having fun.

Although, today dad and I booked an appointment to see whether or not dad is really my dad. If he isn't, I wouldn't change my opinion on him. He will always be my dad.

Right now I'm getting ready to go. All of us are going. Once I got all my things I went into the car along with the rest.

When we got there, I began to feel really nervous. What if my biological dad ends up being some fifty year old? I mean, I wouldn't be too surprised if Emma had slept with some forty year old she met at a bar she wasn't allowed in.

We got int the lab place or whatever after an hour. They took some samples of me and dad. Then, they did some stuff for two hours.

"So... Are you ready for the results?" The scientist person asked.

All of us nodded.

"Ok then. Stacy Moon, your biological father is..."

**To be continued!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry I left you on a cliffhanger but to be honest... I kinda enjoy this! Like, come on! Who doesn't like to just leave it on a cliffhanger? Just me? No? Yes?<strong>

**Ok enough with my stupid rambling!**

**Question of the chapter: If you were stuck on a deserted island, who would you rather be with?**

**- A person with great survival skills.**

**- Your best friend.**

**- Your favourite celebrity.**

**- Your mom or dad.**

**- Your crush.**

**Well... BYE! :)**


	24. Relief and Happiness

**Hi people! I feel so sad about that clip I saw from 'Princesses & Prizes'. Why**** Austin? Why?! Oh well, it won't be too bad I guess. :/**

**BTW I would like to give a shout out to asolove and her story, 'Raura Love?' (The question mark is in the title!) It's really good! :)**

**Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger but I'm trying update ASAP so hope that works! And remember, I'm not good with DNA science so I'm not going to be accurate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did I would get Auslly back together! No! They probably wouldn't have broken up in the first place. But then there wouldn't be enough drama... Oh well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

"Ok then. Stacy Moon, your biological father is..."

Man! I am super nervous right now. I'm just filled with anxiety and fear. What if my blood related dad is a criminal, some old dude who was a pedophile, or what if that guy is dead by now?!

I had no idea why but my fear took over so I dashed out of the room and ran into an empty one.

I just stayed hidden in there for a while. I don't really _want_ to know if Austin's my dad. Things will change a lot if he isn't and I don't want that. I sat in the corner, just waiting for this to be over.

Suddenly, I heard dad come in. He bent down and looked me in the eye.

"Whatever happens with the results, I'll still be your dad." He said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He confirmed.

* * *

><p>We went back into the room to get the results. The lab person spoke again.<p>

"Ok then, as I was saying... Your real father is indeed Austin Moon. Congrats!"

I felt so much relief. I sighed, feeling like a lot of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. At least _something_ went right in these past few weeks. Was Emma lying in the first place? I probably should just get her out of my head for good.

The lab person, whose name tag says Dr. Grant, spoke up again.

"Although there were lots of men that we calculated were your possible fathers."

I slowly nodded and said "Who were they?"

Dr. Grant started to list the men. There were lots of guys I never heard of. I'm glad none of them are my father. Although there was one name that shocked us a lot.

Robbie Tolls.

That's Melody's dad and Ally's ex-husband! WEIRD! If he was my dad, I couldn't have met him! Since he's dead... Although apparently, I saw him from a distance on the day of the accident because dad and I were the ones watching Melody. Oh well...

We all returned home and ate ice cream, glad that all this drama will end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

I have to go back to school in a week. That sucks. Oh well, at least I'll have lots to write about in my what did you do last summer report and I'll _maybe_ get a few extra marks on music because the music teacher is my dad's girlfriend.

After that appointment the drama died down. Emma was gone for good because she was exposed for her lies about dad. Plus, the media isn't bugging us anymore! Yay! Probably because they now know that they should respect other people's' privacy! Or maybe it's because they found out that another celebrity got a puppy.

Oh! I almost forgot! I turned thirteen a few weeks ago! Yay! I'm officially a teen. Although I don't feel any different...

Anyways, today dad, Melody, and I are going to the mall while Ally goes to a teacher meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall<strong>

**Austin's POV**

When Melody, Stacy, and I got to the mall we first ate at the food court for lunch. After that we walked around the stores. And being the softy I am, I got some gifts for the girls. And by some I mean they're carrying five bags and some ice cream. It felt nice to take care of both of them.

Although I wonder how Melody feels about me because I might make a decision that'll change quite some things with her and Ally.

Speaking of Ally, things have been going great in the past month. We can go out in the public on dates without getting interrupted by the paparazzi, which is good because we go on lots of them. Plus, we say 'I love you' and kiss every chance we get. I think we might even end up-

"Daddy! Are you listening?!" Stacy shouted.

"Huh?" I asked. Clueless to what she just said.

"Melody needs to go to the bathroom."

"Oh ok."

I lead them to the bathroom and waited outside. While I was waiting, I looked around at some stores. There were clothes shops, coffee shops, technology shops, and jewelry stores. I quickly took a look at some of the jewelry for... reasons.

The girls finally came out so I decided it was time to go home. When we got home it was dinner time already so I cooked something. When I finished cooking, Ally came home.

"Hey Austin." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Hi. I made dinner." I replied.

"Ok. Hi Stacy! _**Hi** **Melody!**_" She said and signed.

We all ate dinner and then watchd a movie as we talked about our day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... This chapter kinda sucks. I'm so sorry it took this long to write this crap. It's sorta a filler chapter...<strong>

**Well, anyways... Question of the chapter! Whoo hoo!**

**How do you think Auslly will get back together? (In the show)**

**Bye Bye! :)**


	25. Back to School

**Hey! What's up? Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was busy with school and homework. Sucks doesn't it? BTW about the question in the last chapter, the way I think Auslly would get back together is probably something with music (like he serenades her again) because music is the one thing that makes their bond very strong! :)**

**So... I've got nothing else to say so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally because I just don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

Today I have to go back to school. Yay. Note the sarcasm...

I woke up feeling super grumpy because usually I would get up at noon. No joke. But today I have to get up at 7:00am. I would rather get bitten by a vampire than get up this early. Ugh! But on the tiny bright side, I get to see my friends there and Ally who is pretty much my almost mom. I admit I almost called her mom about one or three times. BUt can you blame me? Dad and I have lived in her house for the _entire _summer.

I got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Dad, Ally, and Melody were already eating... PANCAKES?! I rushed to the table and pretty much devoured the pancakes.

"I told you that would get her up!" Ally said.

"What? You made pancakes just so I would be less sleepy? Really m-Ally?" I said.

See? This is the almost called my dad's girlfriend and my music teacher mom moment I mentioned earlier! Most of the time she just thinks that I was about to say Melody but you never know...

I just snapped out of it and got ready to go to school. I just hope there's no drama or anything at school. I just wanna keep it simple this year. And by simple I mean that I want to blend in and look like any other student.

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

I walked into the school with a smile on my face. I kinda haven't had a chance to hang out with my friends all summer. I wonder if they know anything about the big drama that went down this summer. Oh who am I kidding? Kelly probably has an alert that indicates whenever I'm on the news.

I looked around the halls to see if Aaron, Kelly, or Valerie was there. After a few minutes, I saw Aaron by the water fountain chilling with his guy buddies. I slowly walked over to him, suddenly getting nervous. But why? He hasn't changed much over the summer, although he does have a nice tan, and his red hair got a lot more- Snap out of it Stacy! God... What's wrong with me?!

When I finally got to him, I tapped his shoulders. He instantly turned around and smiled at me. Unexpectedly, he hugs me and I slowly hug back.

"I missed you." He said.

Did my heart just speed up ten times more or what?

"Me too. I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to you and-" I rambled until I was cut off.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything." He reassured me.

"Ok then..." I said.

"So um, what's up?" He asked.

"Well... Let's just say I have done _lots_ of things this summer." I said.

"I'll be glad to listen to a good old story."

We both laughed and then I started telling him everything that happened this summer. It felt nice to tell someone about my opinions and perspective on what happened. He also told fun tales about his summer.

"I can't believe you got slapped with a dead fish!" I said while giggling.

"And I can't believe you beat up your own mother!" He said.

I suddenly tensed up at that memory. Aaron stopped laughing and turned to me.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I probably shouldn't have brought up Emma because I'm pretty sure you despise her and everything-" This time, it was me cutting off Aaron.

"Chill, it's not that important." I tried to convince him.

"No, it seemed like it put a lot of pressure on you so that's why I'm taking you to the beach this Saturday. Just you and me, relaxing." He said with a smile.

Wait! Is this a date?! Nah... Just as friends probably.

We talked some more until we heard squeals coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Valerie and Kelly crushing me in a hug already. But that's cool because I'm probably crushing them back. We said our 'I missed yous' and told each other about our summers just like I did with Aaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours Later<strong>

It was lunch time right now. The classes just had this whole introduction thing so I didn't really learn this morning and I don't expect to learn anything later on.

I was just eating lunch in the cafeteria with my friends being all casual (and by casual I mean totally random) until someone tapped me on the shoulders. I turned my attention to the person who happened to be Satellite Sadie. That's her nickname because she can pick up almost any information as fast as a satellite. She's practically the gossip queen of Mirano Middle School.

"Um... Hey there Sadie." I tried to greet, but I just felt really nervous because well... There's a lot to gossip about when it comes to me.

"Hey Stace! So nice to see you again. Must be nice to go back to school like a normal person after all that drama with your family like whe-" Sadie was cut off by other students asking.

"What happened Stacy?"

"How was your summer Stacy?"

"Give me the details!"

And blah, blah, BLAH!

I didn't mind telling my best friends because they're my best friends. But I don't want to talk about my personal life with people I haven't even talked to. I just got up and said "Just don't bother with it. Nothing special happened this summer."

I hope that convinced them. I sighed and got out of my seat. I walked toward the music room to talk to m-Ally... Now I'm doing it in my head! I've got to stop this. Although, dad and Ally might get married so... Never mind.

When I went through the door I saw Ally looking all stressed out.

"Um... Ms. Dawson? What's going on?" I asked.

"Why are you calling me Ms. Dawson?" She asked.

"Because it's on school grounds and you're my teacher so..."

"Ok. I get the point. And yeah, I think I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look stressed." I said unsure about her answer.

She nodded slowly, but then shook her head giving up the 'I'm fine' act.

"Why are you stressed? Did one of the students already get a spit ball in your hair?"

She laughed and shook her head again.

"No, it's just that there's been some misunderstandings with the principal due to the stuff that happened this summer."

"Oh. Well, if there's anything you would like for me to help you with, I'm here." I said. I kinda sounded too serious for just offering help with her stress but whatever...

"Well, you can tell me why you came in here so early. Lunch isn't over for another twenty minutes."

"Can't I just visit my favourite teacher and chat with her without being questioned?"

She gave me an unconvinced look and I gave in.

"Fine! I'm here because I just need to have some space from people. They're bugging me about... you know. Summer drama thing." I admitted.

She gave me advice on how to just be nice and they'll go away and stuff. But after a while, Jack (some really annoying kid in my class) came in and said.

"Hey look! It's Stacy and her new mommy!" He teased as he stuck out his tongue at me.

Wow. How mature...

"Oh just grow up Jack!" I yelled back.

He eventually left and Ally just sat there in amusement.

"What was that all about with that Jack boy?"

"He's just really annoying."

"Well, sometimes a boy teases a girl 'cause he likes her."

"Yeah right! Besides, I like Aaron." I said casually until I realized what I said. I instantly covered up my mouth and blushed.

"Wait! You have a crush on Aaron? That kid who's one of your best friends?" Ally asked me.

I nodded a little. I said "Um yeah... About that, he invited me to go to the beach this Saturday and I was wondering if I have permission..."

Ally laughed for a while.

"I'm cool with you going on a cute little date but it's your dad you have to convince."

Oh no... Dad! How the heck will he react to me going on a sort of date? Well, am I too old to call it a playdate?

"Not a date! A playdate! Like kids have. As friends..." I rambled.

She chuckled and just said "Alright, if you can convince your dad with that then good for you."

We laughed and enjoyed the rest of our lunch. Although one question kept repeating in my head, is this how a mother and a daughter should act towards each other?

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

I was at my locker, getting ready to go home. But then I saw Ally come towards me.

"Hey Stace! Come on, let's get Melody and go to Sonic Boom." She said.

"Um... Ok? Why do we need to go to Sonic Boom?" I asked curiously.

"Oh. Well, because I told your dad to meet us there."

Seriously? That was way too vague for a good reason!

"And why did you tell dad to meet us there?"

"Um... Reasons." She said yet again very vaguely!

I just dropped the conversation and went along with it.

Once we got to Melody's school we picked her up and walked to Sonic Boom. The kindergarten isn't too far away from the mall. When we walked through the doors of the music store, I saw dad talking to an old man. He has a name tag on so he must work there. When dad noticed that Ally, Melody, and I were here, he turned around and came up to us. He gave Ally a kiss and hugged Melody and I.

"Hey guys. So Ally, why'd you call me to come here? Oh! And by the way I just met your dad." He said.

"Yeah well you see, my dad and mom wanted to meet you tonight for dinner but apparently my dad has already met you." Ally said.

"Don't worry Ally, your new boyfriend and his daughter can still come for dinner!" Ally's dad said.

"Ok then." Ally said.

The dinner plan thing wasn't for another two hours so Melody and I just hung out at that little practice room for a bit while dad, Ally, and Ally's dad worked for a bit.

_**"So Mel. How was school?"**_I asked her while I was having another tea party with her.

_**"Good! We made drawings! I made one with you, mommy, and daddy!"**_She said as she handed over the drawing.

I just looked at it thinking it was super cute until I realized what she just signed. She considers my dad as her own dad like I consider her mom as mine? Or did she mean she drew Robbie? I'm so confused. I turned my attention to Melody who was just staring at me.

_**"It's a beautiful drawing Mel."**_I signed to her.

Ally's dad (who is also Melody's grandpa) walked in.

_**"Hello there. What are you up to."**_He asked.

_**"I showed her the drawing I made in class today grandpa!"**_Melody replied.

He nodded and smiled. Must be nice having grandparents...

"So... You're Stacy right?" He asked me.

"Yes. That's me." I replied.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you."

I remember the time I met my grandparents. Wasn't the beautiful family reunion I was hoping for and I don't think a Moons' family reunion will be the best with me and dad. I don't even know if I have any cousins!

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Dawson." I said politely.

"Just call me Lester." He said.

I nodded. He told Melody and I that we're going to go for the dinner. So, dad, Ally, Lester, Melody and I went to Lester's home.

* * *

><p>When we got there, I saw a woman come out the door and hugged Ally and Melody.<p>

"Hi Ally! How have you been?" The lady asked.

"I'm great! I missed you mom!"

I'm guessing that woman is Ally's mother.

_**"Hi Melody! Wow. You've grown so much!"**_She said.

Melody smiled and gave her grandmother a hug, then she turned to dad and I.

"Oh! You must be Austin and Stacy! So nice to meet you, I'm Penny!"

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Dad said.

"Uh... Yeah! Nice to meet you." I said.

"Oh Ally, I bet she will be a great daughter for you!" Penny said.

Everyone's (except for Melody who already went inside) widened. Penny looked confused for a moment until she realized what she just said.

"What? Can you blame me? You look so much like a family!"

I just nodded a little, agreeing with her. Dad and Ally just stared and smiled at each other like they're so in love. Which I guess they are...

We eventually went to the table and ate dinner while talking. It was _almost_ as if we were all an actual family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That was it! I'll get started on the next chapter 'cause it'll be pretty satisfying if you ask me...<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for the wait on this chapter! :(**

**Question of the chapter time!**

**What is your... Favourite episode of A&A? (So far)**

**BYE! :)**


	26. Love is in the Air

**Hello! How's it going? So... I loved Princesses & Prizes. Even though Austin said those things, there were a lot of Auslly moments. I mean, seriously! Just give your relationship another chance Auslly! :(**

**But... I'm going to make this chapter have quite some Auslly and Staron as well. (I guess that'll be the official ship name for Stacy and Aaron) So enjoy! BTW my favourite episode of A&A so far would be... 'Tunes & Trials' or maybe 'Reel Life & Real Life'. Although, the episode Auslly gets back together will definitely be my favourite! Yeah, as you can tell I'm a HUGE Auslly shipper... (-_-')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and I don't own any other TV show 'cause if I do, I would be super rich!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

I woke up pretty early today 'cause there's something I need to ask dad. Yes, I admit it! I still haven't asked dad about my playdate with Aaron! Yeah you heard right! I'm officially calling it a playdate! Clever huh? No? Yes? Maybe? Oh well...

I slowly walked into Ally and dad's room only to find them kissing! Again! Ugh! It's not like I have anything against their love, ('cause if I did, would I be already planning their wedding?) but when you walk in on them kissing ALL THE TIME, it gets annoying. And one time, I even walked in on them making out! Ew! I know they're still young, but they don't have to start going at it like teenagers right? Well at least I didn't walk in on them doing... passionate snuggling if you get what I mean... Although I don't think they ever did _it _so um... Yeah...

I just waited outside the door and hoped they'll be done soon. But luck is not on my side 'cause I'm starting to hear moaning. EW! Maybe I'll just run in there with my eyes closed and get them to stop because this is a PG environment!

I just sprinted in there and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"QUIT KISSING!"

They instantly pulled apart and blushed.

"Good morning Stacy..." Dad said awkwardly.

"Y'know, if you _have_ to do 'it' I suggest you do it when I'm not around." I said._  
><em>

They blushed even more.

I just sighed and then remembered what I came here for in the first place. I took a deep breath and asked the question.

"Dad, can Aaron and I go to the beach today? As a playdate?"

Hope he says yes!

"Um... Ok. Is Kelly or Valerie coming too?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright then... But if he tries to kiss or hug you, run away to the nearest phone booth and contact the security guards ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the drill!"

Ally just laughed at us. Later on dad and I began laughing too. Then, Melody came in as well. We all just hung out like a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

It's 11:00 am now so Aaron should be here any minute. He said he'll pick me up. I just waited in a sort of stalker-ish way... Oh well!**  
><strong>

I kinda just gave up waiting in front of the door like a puppy a few minutes later 'cause he's already five minutes late. I went over to the couch and as I was about to sit down, I heard the doorbell ring. Great timing Aaron!

I got to the door and opened it. In front of me was an Aaron I did not recognize. He usually wears crazy loud clothes like his Dez (his dad) does. But today he's in a black hoodie with a white t-shirt that says 'SWAG' on it. He has a pair of jeans and on his feet is a pair of converse. And of course he had a backpack with his swim stuff in it. Wow... Is he trying to look cool so he can impress me?

"Hey Aaron." I greeted.

"Sup Stace?" He asked still trying on the cool act.

I guess I'll play along.

"Nothin' much. You?"

And the rest of the short conversation went like that.

After that, I said goodbye to Ally, Melody, dad. I stepped out the door and headed off to the beach with Aaron. We were just walking there.

Once we got there we separated to go change. I went into the girls' locker room to change. I put on a yellow and lime green one piece swim suit with stripes. I decided not to wear a bikini 'cause I'm only thirteen and I'm not over confident with my body.

I finally got out and saw Aaron already setting up his spot. He brought a blanket to sit on and he even brought two chairs. I guess the second one is for me. How sweet!

We sat down and talked for a bit. I could always talk to him about anything no matter what. Except for boys... I can't talk to Aaron about Aaron...

When we finished our conversation we decided to swim for a bit. We got in the water and splashed each other. I had lots of fun. We got ice cream, lunch at Melody Diner, and and just went around the mall goofing off.

But things got bad when we saw the paparazzi. Great! Now he'll ditch me because he doesn't want this attention! He was in the background of a picture in a magazine before, but he never had to deal with a swarm of them trying to take many pictures of him!

He just ducked his head while I'm still frozen there, letting all these pictures taken of me. I got out my phone and dialled dad. I waited for a few seconds until he finally answered.

"Stacy?! Did he try to kiss you?! I'm going to-"

"Dad! He's not the problem! The paparazzi's back. What should I do?"

"Well first, you need to go to th-" He was cut off because my phone just died.

Yay.

I looked over to Aaron who was under a table hiding. I went down there too and sat next to him.

"Well, this is a disaster!" I said.

Aaron comforted me by rubbing my back.

"I had fun while it lasted." He said with a smile.

"Yeah... I guess I did too." I said smiling back a little.

I looked into his eyes, and so did he. We leaned in a little...

Oh my gosh! I might have my first kiss!

But when we were about two centimetres apart, Aaron stumbled over because someone passing by kick him by accident. We both blushed realizing what just happened.

We came out of the table and noticed the paparazzi already gave up. Phew! We decided it was time to go home anyways so we went our separate ways and said goodbye. This playdate turned out a lot like dad and Ally's first date... Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Oh no! I couldn't talk to Stacy because her phone's battery died. This is bad! I hope she's ok.

I just sat next to Ally on the couch and put my arm around her. Melody was playing upstairs with her dolls. I looked over to Ally who was just paying attention to the TV. Eventually she turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. We just stared at each other again. It's kind of our thing now...

"Stacy's playdate reminds me of our first date." I told Ally.

She giggled a bit.

"Are you still considering it a playdate?" She asked.

"No... It's obviously a date but I just don't want her going out with boys just yet..." I replied.

"Don't worry, she'll always be your little girl."

"I guess. So... Sup?" I asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Just chillin' with my girl." I said as I gave her a quick kiss.

We were pretty much just acting like teenagers right now. It was pretty fun...

I just thought about Ally for a moment, like where our relationship is going to go. I honestly think that I can see a future with Ally. Not just a temporary fling. I could see us a while later, standing face to face, saying our vows and sealing the deal with a kiss. I could see us a few years later, walking along the park with our girls, who are playing together as sisters. I can really see a future with us... But should I tie the knot now? I mean, sure I'm totally in love with her and would do anything for her, but is it too soon? We've only been together for about half a year. But it feels right. She makes me feel like no one else can. Plus, it won't be a huge change because we already act like a family, we live together, go on many, many, many, dates... I think I'm gonna consider proposing to her! But how? Ally's really special and I want her to have the best proposal ever. I thought about some ideas for a moment until I heard the door open.

Stacy was home safely.

"Hey m-Ally. Hey dad." She said.

She always almost accidentally calls Ally mom. And on few occasions Stacy mentioned that Melody called me her dad. So I guess they won't mind if I propose to Ally.

I'm really excited about this...

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please follow, favourite, andor review! I'll love you if you do! Forever! Maybe... :P**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy you day or evening or morning**** or whatever and be happy! :)**

**Question of the chapter!**

**What is your clothing style? (Do you like to wear jeans? Skirts? Dresses? Clown shoes?)**

**Ok bye! :)**


	27. Perfect Night

**Sorry these chapters aren't coming as quickly as they used to. I just need more time to edit my chapters so it doesn't end up sucking. I'm trying my best and I'm on this site everyday so hope that helps.**

**The Auslly proposal chapter is here! Yay! ****So... I'm not the best with proposal ideas so bear with me here! I'm just trying really hard with the Auslly fluff! But asolove sent me PMs to help me out so I give credits to some of the scenes in this chapter and a review from Pswenson for a suggestion in a review! **

**BTW this story is ending in about seven chapters. Then, I'll get started on a new one so hope you'll read that one too. ****One more announcement! I'm changing the cover picture to something else 'cause the one I have now sucks.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I wish upon a star I did though... People still do that right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I stayed up almost all night thinking carefully about the proposal. I need to make it really special! If I mess up, I'll die! Ok, that's an exaggeration but still, it needs to be PERFECT! I made a list of things to do before actually proposing.

1. Tell the girls.

2. Hope they won't be too surprised or freak out.

3. Get the 'supplies'.

4. Plan on how to propose.

5. Get Ally to come in some sort of way to where ever the proposal is.

6. Let the plan take action.

7. Propose.

8. Hope really hard she'll say yes.

9. Live happily ever after or have a sad, sad, ending depending on how things go.

All in one day! I think I could manage that if I start right... Now! It's already 9:00am! I need to get up now! I'm in the bed right next to Ally so I need to quietly get up and get the girls.

Once I got out of the bed, I went into Melody's room to wake her up. But she was already up, playing with her dolls. I just took a long look at her. If Ally and I do get married, she'll be my step-daughter. And I would love every second of being her new father. At this point I know her pretty well. I know her favourite colour is pink and purple, I know her favourite food is ice cream, I know she loves colouring and having tea parties with her stuffed animals and dolls, and I know she wants to become a doctor when she grows up so she can help disabled kids like her. I talk to her whenever we're around each other. I'm pretty fluent in sign language now so there's no problem there unlike when I first met her.

Suddenly, Melody looked at me, full of curiosity.

**_"Hey Melody. How's it going?"_**I asked her.

_**"Good! Want to join my tea party?"**_ She responded.

I nodded and joined her tea party for a while. But after a while I heard foot steps coming from the hallway. I hope it's not Ally because that's not a part of the plan I'm going with. Soon, there was a super tiered Stacy at the door wondering what I am doing having a tea party in the morning.

"Hi Stacy. Want to join us? We have biscuits!" I offered as I held up a plastic biscuit.

"How can I say no?" She spoke while giggling. She joined the tea party and we all had fun.

I need to get both girls in a good mood so they'll be cool with the proposal, I need to make this day fun for them. And I have an idea of how...

_**"So, girls... Today you are spending some time at the mall and you can buy lots of stuff there!"**_I said while signing as well.

I got two responses.

_**"Yay! I can get that unicorn toy I wanted!"**_From Melody.

"What are you up to?" From Stacy.

"Nothing! Can't I take you angels shopping without being accused of anything?"

* * *

><p>When we got to the mall, it was pretty hectic trying to catch up with these girls. Maybe this shopping idea was a bad idea. They're running into every store and buying things they don't even need. I've unleashed monsters!<p>

But when they got hungry, their rush through the mall stopped and we went to the Melody Diner. Now's the chance to tell them. I just waited for a bit until the perfect moment... Should I just say it right now? But what if they'll not listen to me? They're stuffing their faces with food which is pretty distracting...

No! Enough distractions and stalling! I need to do this now!

I tapped them on their shoulders and they turned to me. Paying full attention to me.

_**"Um... What if I told you that I want to-"**_I began but I was cut off by girly screams.

"You're proposing to Ally! Ahhh!" Stacy screamed in a fangirl kind of way.

_**"You're gonna marry my**_**_ mommy!"_ **Melody signed excitedly.

Wow. They're both a good guesser or I'm just really predictable.

"But when are you proposing dad? And where? And how?" Stacy questioned.

"Uh... Today, in the evening. And for the other two questions you just asked is what I need help with."

They got straight to work and planned a great proposal. Mean while, I got a text from Ally.

_From Ally:_

_Hey Austin! Where R U and the girls? XOXO :)_

I sent her a reply.

_From Austin:_

_Don't worry babe. Just taking them to the mall. ;)_

The texts went on like that. When I turned my attention away from the phone, the first thing I saw was Stacy and Melody just staring at me. They turned to each other and had a smirk on their face, like they're planning on something. Suddenly, Stacy held up three fingers and counted down. When she got to zero fingers, this happened.

_**"Austin and Ally! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"**_

Melody signed the song as Stacy loudly sang it. As immature as that was, I still laughed along. Besides, they're both still kids who just need some fun in their lives.

For the rest of the afternoon we worked hard to plan the perfect proposal. Ally occasionally texted me to ask if I'm ok. I said yes. I had to pay lots of money for this but it'll be all worth it. Honestly, I would spend a million dollars for Ally any day.

* * *

><p>It was now 5:00pm so I need to get Ally. My plan was to recreate the first time we went to the beach and carnival together with Stacy and Melody. But some things will be switched around. A lot...<p>

I texted Ally to come to the beach with her swim gear. She said yes and that she'll be here in ten minutes. I just waited with the girls. When Ally finally arrived I knew it had to go along really smoothly.

"Hello Ally." I said.

"Hello Austin." She mimicked me.

We just had fun doing all the things we did the first time. When we got to the part when Melody and Stacy built the sand castle, we had to subtly mention marriage. Ally just looked at the sand castle, complimenting the girls like the time before, I jumped in to the conversation.

"Yeah! That's a really nice sand castle." I said.

"Austin, doesn't this day seem like the one when we went to the beach after we first met? We even did the same thing with the sand castle."

"What? Nah. Doesn't remind me of that day at all!"

She just shrugged and continued talking to the girls. Just in time, Melody signed the same thing as she did after she built the first sand castle.

_**"Maybe Austin and Mommy could be the king and queen of this sand castle while Stacy and I will be the**** princesses!"**_

Instead of Stacy freaking out and running into the bathroom, she stayed for the subtle hinting.

"Yeah! You two would make a lovely king and queen! Hey! Did you know that kings and queen are a _married_ couple who rule a kingdom? How cool is that!?" She said.

"Yes Stacy, everyone knows that." Ally said.

"Oh! And don't you love onion _rings_? And the _rings _of Saturn are beautiful! Also, do you like the olympic _rings_? Don't you love it when you can _ring _a bell? Well I think it's a _merry_ idea!"

And she went on and on like that. Although Ally still isn't suspecting anything. Good... Or bad... I have no idea.

* * *

><p>Later on we went to the carnival. Although this time it's just Ally and I because I need to be really romantic and the girls needed to stay at the beach so they could set up with some other people I asked to help out such as my friends (Trish and Dez whom I haven't really got a chance to talk to in a while) and Stacy's friends such as Kelly, Valerie, and Aaron... The boy who I specifically requested to stay at least five feet away from Stacy. Also Ally's family and friends came.<p>

I won a bunch of stuff for Ally, went on rides with her, and we ate a bunch of food. We joked around and just had fun while I just bombed her with compliments every five minutes.

When it was nine, the carnival closed so Ally and I headed back to the beach. Just like I planned.

Once we got t the beach, it was already decorated with roses, ribbons, and candles. I took Ally's hand and lead her to a picnic blanket to sit down on. We kissed, hugged, held each others' hand, just the usual couple stuff.

Few minutes later, I decided it was time. This is the moment that'll change my life. I've had a lot of life changing moments. Some were good (like becoming a father) and some were not so great (when I started all this bad behaviour at sixteen) but this will be one of the good ones. I think. She might say no and leave forever but that's unlikely! Right?

I got really nervous but I had to do this. I pulled Ally up so she was standing. She looked confused until I kneeled down on one knee. She gasped and grinned, knowing what's going to happen.

"Ally, I know we've only known each other for half a year, but I just have this deep connection with you that makes me feel nothing I've ever felt before. I love you so much and I want to spend each and everyday next to you. My life has changed for the good since I met you... Sorry if this speech is horrible, but the main reason I'm doing this is to ask you..."

I took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

Ally just stood there, shocked. She was almost crying at this point. She nodded a little.

"Yes." Was all she could say.

We both had a huge grin on our faces. Ally pulled me in for a long, passionate, kiss.

I heard people cheering in the background. They came to congratulate us. Then, Stacy and Melody came.

"Yay!" They both cheered.

We all pulled each other to a family hug. There's no denying now that we're a family.

When we pulled away Stacy asked a question.

"Can Melody and I go over to Valerie's house for a sleepover? Kelly's coming too. And I'll make sure Mel gets to sleep on time." Stacy begged.

"Alright then." I said.

So Melody and Stacy skipped along to her friend's house. They already went home to get clothes and stuff for the sleepover while they were setting up the decorations.

* * *

><p>It was already midnight when Ally and I got home. We just plopped down on the couch and rested. We cuddled together, feeling nothing but happiness and love.<p>

"We're getting married..." I said.

"Yeah. It only seems like yesterday when I was just a music teacher of your daughter." She replied.

"And it only seems like yesterday when I was a cool pop star stuttering like an idiot to you."

We both laughed.

I pulled her into a kiss. I was only expecting a short one but Ally deepened it. Not that I'm complaining... We laid down on the couch just intensely kissing each other on the lips. I start to kiss her neck as I slowly lift her up. I pulled apart for a moment to make sure she really wanted this... We stared into each others' eyes that are full of lust. She gave me a small nod, reassuring that this is what she wants. We crashed our lips again, while making our way to the bedroom. Once we got in, we instantly shut the door and all of our clothes were off our bodies.

Let's just say, there was no sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of this chapter. I made it clear what they're doing right? Well, sorry it wasn't that descriptive and stuff but it was just rather... Awkward to write for me... Since I'm only around the same age as Stacy. So, yeah. This was pretty awkward for me but um... Hope you still liked the Auslly-ness in this chapter! :)<strong>

**Question of the chapter! (This question will be about this story)**

**Should I make a sequel or an epliogue? Let me know in a thing called a review! :P**

**Also, follow or favourite 'cause it'll make my day if you do!**

**BYE! :D**


	28. Family

**Hey! What's up? I'm honestly really creeped out at the moment because I just saw 'Don't hug me I'm scared' and the other one that I think is a sequel(You'll get why if you watch it but I don't recommend you should because it's just down right creepy and a bit scary!) and the worst part is that it's night-time right now! Which can lead to nightmares! Ugh! Stupid viral videos that are CREEPY! :,( **

**So, I started writing this right after I wrote the last chapter but who knows when I'm gonna finish this... So um yeah. :/**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own my favourite TV show... And anything else from real life mentioned in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

**The Next Morning**

I woke up feeling very tired due to last night's activities... I sat up and stretched. I looked over to Austin who was sound asleep still. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, hoping he would wake up. And it worked because his eyes slowly fluttered open. He yawned and looked at me with a grin on his face. I leaned in for anther kiss but I was interrupted by Stacy bursting into the room.

"Get up! It's Monday! We're gonna be late for school an- AHHH!" She screamed as she saw the scene in front of her.

I noticed both Austin and I are only in our underwear... At least we're not naked...

Yep, this is awkward...

"EWW! What happened last night!? Is that why I heard a bunch of noise!?" Stacy was now scarred for life. Poor girl.

"Ok! Enough... Calm down. How did you and Melody get home anyways?" I asked her.

"We were dropped off by Valerie's mom." She answered.

"Ok. Well its eight o'clock now, so we need to leave in twenty minutes. Melody has an extended weekend so she's off for the day. Austin, you can take care of her right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I just need to go to another interview for today so I can take Melody with me and let her be backstage or something." He said.

Then we all got ready for a busy day. Although one thing bugged my thoughts through out this morning, did Austin and I forget to use protection?

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

So... The events of this morning were pretty disturbing. I just hope it doesn't happen again! I mean, I get the fact that they just got engaged and stuff, but put the clothes back on later!

Speaking of the engagement, I wonder if it's time to call Ally my mother. I've already almost said it so many times, why not just go for it? I'm sure Melody will be calling my dad her own at this point! You know what?! I'm just gonna talk to Ally and call her my mom because I'm sure she won't mind!

I slowly walked into Ally's classroom because it was time for music. I was the first to come in.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never!

"Hey mom..." I said.

Ally turned to me with a shocked expression.

"I knew it! I'm so sorry I just called you that! It's just that you and dad are going to get married anyways and..." I just sat down, embarrassed.

"No! It's not that! It's just that I thought you'd be uncomfortable with calling me your mom so it surprised me a little. I don't mind if you call me your mother at all because I consider you as my daughter." She said.

"Ok then... Mom." I said with a smile on my face.

I may be already thirteen but it's still pretty excited to finally have a mom. No more wasted Mother's Day gifts!

The bell ring so I sat on a desk. Soon, Valerie came as well and sat down next to me.

"Hi Stacy."

"Hey Val."

"Where were you at lunch?"

"Talking to my mom."

"Your mom? Isn't Emma out of you life by now?"

"Emma's not my mom, Ally is."

Her eyes widened. but she didn't look as shocked as Al- I mean mom. This is kinda confusing for me.

"Yeah. Since she's marrying my dad, she's gonna be my step mom anyway." I said.

"So let me get this straight, Ms. Dawson is your mom. Or at least, you consider her as yours. Right?" She asked.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>At The House<strong>

**Melody's POV**

I'm excited to get to go a a TV place. Right now I'm getting ready with daddy. I don't usually call him that outside my head but I still think he is my daddy. He is super nice and he is a super star! He is a cool person.

When I got dressed in my pink dress with white polka dots, I went to the door and waited to get out the door.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I got surprised because I didn't hear daddy coming.

Life can be hard for me because I can't hear like the other kids. I wish that stupid car accident didn't happen! Mommy thinks I forgot but I still remember all the scary stuff that happened that night. I have good memory. I can still remember my old daddy's face. It looked like mine a little but I look more like mommy.

I stopped thinking and payed attention to new daddy.

**_"Are you ready to go?"_** He asked.

I nodded. I wish I can hear his voice. I bet it's great! He's a singer after all. I haven't had a chance to listen to music in a while. Plus, talking must be so much easier than sign language.

Daddy and I got into the car and drove to the studio. When we got there, daddy had to go get dressed for the interview. I was forced to wait backstage. But I went to the entrance to the interview room to peek.

Once daddy got to the stage, the crowd started clapping. Or at least I think they are... It looks like it. But I can't really rely on my eyes for everything.

The interviewer started to move her mouth probably meaning she's asking daddy questions. His mouth moves too, meaning he's answering them.

Then, daddy started to look panicked. What did the interviewer say? Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist. It was a worker. She lead me to the stage. What's going on?

I was put into a chair next to daddy. He picked me up and set me on his lap. I was worried about what is happeNing but when daddy gave me a smile I felt less worried. But I still have no idea why I'm here.

**_"The interviewer wants to ask you a few questions."_**Daddy told me.

Now I get it! The interviewer started asking the questions. Daddy translated the words into sign language for me.

The lady asked another questions.

**_"How is Austin Moon like to you?"_ **Daddy translated for me.

_**"He's a really nice man. He is really cool. I like it when we get to play tea party together. I'm glad he's my new daddy."**_I responded.

Oops! I accidentally called Mr. Austin my daddy outside my head! He is gonna be mad at me! He probably hates me and thinks I'm a freak.

**_"I'm sorry Mr. Austin! I didn't mean to call you my daddy! It won't happen again!"_ **I apologized.

I felt like crying. I was about to run away but Mr. Austin stopped me.

**_"I'm glad you call me your daddy. You're my little girl."_** He signed to me.

_**"Like Stacy?"**_

He nodded.

I got up and gave him a big hug. Now I can call him my daddy any time.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

The crowd said "Aww..." as I hugged Melody. I had a smile on my face because this day has been great for me. I'm finally engaged to Ally and I have a new daughter.

After the interview, I took Melody out to a playground. I sat on a bench as I watched over her.

"Is she your soon to be step daughter?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw my parents. This is not going to end well.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Look, we're very sorry about the encounter with Stacy. Honestly we just want to see the two of you again." My mom said.

I nodded a little.

We talked for a little longer and finally made up after all these years. They promised to contact me more and they said they'll come to me and Ally's wedding.

Things are going to change now but for the good. Stacy and I are going to have a bigger family. And you know what they say, the bigger the better! Right? Maybe? I'm not sure...

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter 28! Hope you liked it! And if you read carefully, there's some subtle hinting about what's gonna happen. By the way <strong>**I am making a sequel to this story thanks to your votes. I'll get started on it when this one is finished! Yay! :)**

**Question of the chapter.**

**Favourite School Subject?**

**CUL8R! (See you later)**


	29. New Member Coming

**Hello! Thanks for your reviews and support for my story. :)**

**I hope you'll be excited about the sequel as much as I am! I'm definitely finishing this story in four chapters. But I'll be back right after for the sequel anyways. I'm sure I'll be able to finish the sequel in a good amount of time because I know sometimes sequels take a really long time to update or sometimes they won't get finished. Hope you enjoy this chapter and you might or might not be surprised by what is happening in this chapter from whether or not you got what I was slightly hinting in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally. Only the characters that are made up in my head like Stacy, Melody, Stacy's friends, Emma, Robbie, and anyone else who isn't on the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Weeks Later<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

It's been a good five weeks. I've been calling Ally mom and Melody's been calling Austin her dad. We've just been a happy family. Mom and dad are planning on their wedding now so I guess they're having it in a month or so.

Today is another day of school for mom, Melody, and I. As for dad, he has to go to a meeting with his record company because he needs to release a new single or something. I never really know how that music business works so I have no idea how that's gonna go. Maybe he needs to go to work a lot again.

When I got to school I looked around for my friends as usual. Although I was thirsty so I went to the fountain to get a drink of water. As I was drinking, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned around to find a masked person all up in my face.

"Ah!" I screamed out of shock.

I heard laughter from the mask. The person took it off, and apparently it's Jack in that mask. Great...

"Why did you do that!? You scared me a little!" I yelled at him.

"That's the point! You should have seen your face!" He replied.

Talk about ANNOYING!

"What's your issue?" I asked.

"Well... That issue is not to be spoken about darling." He answered... Not really.

I gave him an unsure look. I really have no idea what this dude's up to. Then, Aaron popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Stace..."

"Hey Aaron..."

We just stared and smiled at each other. We've been doing this ever since the playdate...

"Ew! Can you love birds do that somewhere else!?" Jack shouted as he pretended to gag. He acts like a five-year old!

Aaron and I blushed. Now he's really getting on my nerves! Why does he have to ruin a moment with the guy I like?

"Well, as soon as you get some maturity in your system!" I snapped back.

Jack and I glared at each other. Why is he suddenly so much more obnoxious today?

Once I was ready to give him a good old punch, Aaron just lead me to my first class. For the rest of the day it was just normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Class<strong>

I got to music class with Valerie and we just carried on with this new project mom assigned the class. I had to pick an instrument and write about it. I picked the guitar and Valerie picked the piano. It's our favourite instruments.

"So how's your day going?" I asked Valerie.

"Good. I just got a new gold-fish." She responded.

"How many do you even have?"

"Ten."

Yep. That's an animal lover for you.

When I looked around the class room for a second, I saw mom not looking too well. She looked like she was about to throw up! I went over to her desk and asked her if she was ok. She nodded but I didn't buy it. Then, she quickly ran for the bathroom. I followed her to only find out that she was vomiting. Gross...

"Um... mom? Are you ok?"

She looked up at me.

"Yeah. Look, um... I think I know what's happening here but I need to go somewhere after school just to make sure."

"Should I come?" I offered.

"If you want. But you can't tell anyone about it ok?"

"Ok. But I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You'll see..."

I went back to class as mom went to the nurse's office to rest. We quickly got a substitute to fill in.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**Ally's POV**

I'm really nervous right now. This had happened before! Although I should be happy right? I don't know, I just hope Austin will be happy about this...

I got Stacy and went into my car. We drove to the nearby drug store. Stacy just looked at me confused, until she saw what section I went to. Th baby section, where the pregnancy tests are.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant! I'm going to get another sibling!" She started yelling.

"Shh... I'm not sure I really am yet so I don't want attention from this ok?" I asked calmly.

"Oops! Sorry! I can be such a loud mouth sometimes."

"It's ok. Let's just get the test quickly and leave."

She followed my instructions and so we went to the tests and got about five of them. Just in case. We drove over to Melody's school and picked her up. As soon as we got her, we rushed home and did the tests. I anxiously waited while Stacy and Melody were playing upstairs in their bedroom. It's not like I don't want a baby, it's just that I'm not sure if Austin wants to raise three kids. I mean, he just got the second one. Or maybe I'm just nervous for no reason. I have nothing to be worried about, we're engaged, we already have kids, and I'll love the child just as much as I love the other ones. We'll be a big happy family.

Once the test results were in, I took the tests without looking at them and put them on a table. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the test.

It was all positive.

Looks like there's gonna be another member to this crazy family.

* * *

><p>I waited a few hours until Austin got home. When he did, I had to tell the whole family about the new baby coming.<p>

"Hey Ally." Austin greeted me along with a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Austin. I have something I need to tell you and the family."

He looked a bit worried but got the girls anyway. When the girls came down, they sat down on the table and so did Austin and I.

I looked around the table, all I saw were all eyes on me, paying full attention.

"Ok then... Well, I have discovered that I am..."

I hesitated. Even though there's nothing to worry about.

"Um... I'm uh..."

I took a deep breath and said (signed as well for Melody).

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

Austin eyes grew wide. Stacy wasn't too surprised since she found out earlier today and Melody was clapping and signing _**"I'm gonna be a big** **sister!"**_

Then, Austin stood up and kissed me hard. I instantly kissed back. I guess he's happy about the baby. When we pulled away, he shouted out loud "I'm gonna have another kid!" Happily over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Review or FollowFavourite if you did! :)**

**Question of the chapter: What Austin & Ally episode are you most looking forward to? **

**(I'm excited to see 'Cupids & Cuties' and/or 'Relationships & Red Carpets')**

**BYE! :D**


	30. New Baby News

**Hello. I'm so close to finishing this story! Wow. It seems like only yesterday when I first started to type up the words to make this story. BTW in the last chapter Ally was already one month pregnant and it was around October. Just thought you should know so you don't get confused in this chapter :)**

**I honestly don't know much about pregnancy so sorry if I get some stuff wrong. I tried searching some stuff up so I don't get too many things wrong. The last time I dealt with this was when I was two so I don't remember anything about that from my head.**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't owned by me because I didn't come up with this amazing show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months Later<strong>

**Austin's POV**

Ally's six months pregnant by now and things are going ok. She's been having the usual symptoms. Her bump started to from, she gets the cravings, and today the whole family gets to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I can't wait to find out and neither can Ally. She's pretty calm and happy about this unlike Emma who was freaking out all the time. Emma was always a bit more... demanding during her pregnancy with Stacy. Although I guess I can't really blame her since she was only sixteen and we didn't even like each other at that time while Ally and I are already engaged, have to kids, and Ally's twenty-nine and so am I. My birthday was a few weeks ago while Ally's birthday was two months ago. Melody's turning six in three weeks.

Wow. Time really flies by... Soon, Stacy will be in college, Melody will start going to high school, and the unborn baby will already be in kindergarten!

I got ready to go to the ultrasound for the gender of the baby. The rest of the family is getting ready too. We got in the car and drove there. When we got there, we had to wait in the waiting area until one of the doctors came in.

"Please follow me to your room." She said.

We went into the room and Ally got set up. The doctor did all the procedures necessary and then analyzed the baby to see if it's a boy or girl.

"Moons, I'm pleased to inform you that your new baby will be..."

All of us anxiously waited to know what the gender is.

"A boy! Congrats!"

"I'm having a son!" I yelled gleefully.

_**"We're having a little brother!"**_Stacy and Melody signed.

Ally just sat there and smiled to herself. I walked over to her and kissed her. When we pulled apart, we smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>It's now afternoon so we decided to go shopping for some baby things. We went t the mall and got items like bottles, clothes, toys, seats, safety stuff, and other things that the baby needs. Ally and I decided that we should set up the nursery now. Although there's only one small room left for the baby but I think it'll be ok until he's around five. Babies don't need too much space right?<p>

We are at the mall food court right now since Ally's having cravings again. She ordered some... interesting choices like pickles with chocolate. While she was eating, I had a good old conversation with her.

"So... How's it going?" I asked.

"Good..." She simply replied. Although seconds later, she continued.

"My life's been a roller coaster so it's nice to just be happy with my family and hope for more joy." She said gesturing to our unborn little boy.

Out of random curiously, I asked a question.

"Yeah. So, I know that when I was a teenager I was a pop star and a dad, but I don't really know much about your teen life."

"Oh. Well, I was just a regular high school student to be honest. I just had two close friends, their names were Trish and Dez. I think they're married now."

"Really? Must be a small world after all because I happen to know them. They're my best friends actually, Trish is my manager and Dez is my video director. They're Aaron and Kelly's parents."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. I haven't been able to talk to them in years! Are they ok?"

"Yep. They're just fine. You can meet them if you want. I can invite them for dinner so you can catch up with them."

"Ok then. If that's not too much to ask for."

"If you ask for the world, I'll still think it isn't enough for you. I think you deserve the universe."

Ally laughed.

"Alright then Mr. Flirty Pants." She joked as she gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

Things have been turning out well I guess. I'm having a little brother! Yay! But what will happen with Melody? She told me today that even though she's happy about getting a little brother, she thinks that she won't get any attention from mom and dad anymore. I feel sorry for her. I know lots of kids would feel that way. Even I felt a little paranoid about Melody coming into mine and dad's life. But it turned out great so I have nothing to worry about. Though I have no clue how to tell that to Melody though, since little kids tend to be quite stubborn.

Tonight Aaron and Kelly's family are coming over because apparently mom was friends with Trish and Dez in high school. Right now I'm setting up the table because they're coming in half an hour.

Later on, I heard the doorbell ring. Dad answered it and it appeared to be the guests we were expecting. Mom came to the door as well and greeted her old friends. It was the typical friendship reunion if you ask me.

Dinner wasn't quite ready yet so the adults went to the couch to chat while the kids had to entertain themselves.

"So... Hey Kelly. Hey Aaron." I said to get things started.

"Hey Stacy." Kelly and Aaron said at the exact same time. Creepy...

Must be that twin thing.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I offered.

They nodded so we went upstairs. Melody was just in her room playing with her dolls.

Once we got into my room, we played truth or dare.

"Aaron! Truth or dare?" Kelly asked him.

"Truth." He responded.

"Ok. Um... Oh! I have a good one! Who's your crush little brother?" Kelly calls Aaron her little brother since he was born ten minutes after Kelly.

"You know who I like so please don't bring this up!" Aaron pleaded.

I fake gasped.

"My goodness! You told your dear sister of the lady of your liking but not me? Your beautiful best friend?!" I joked, messing with him.

Plus, I already know he likes me. I'm not really going to deny that because that'll lead to way too much drama. Although if he doesn't like me, then I'll be a bit sad but as long as he's my friend I'm fine.

"W-Well, um... I like this girl whose a good friend of mine, she's into sports and music. She's really nice and caring. And... She's really pretty." Aaron said while stuttering a little.

"Ooh! Sounds exactly like someone in this room!" Kelly teased.

"No, no! A girl like that must be too special to be in this room right now! Right Aaron?" I asked, still messing with him.

"You never know..." He said softly.

He's making it pretty obvious at this point! But I still wanted to mess with him and test him just to make sure he's not talking about someone else.

"So Aaron. How long have you known this girl for?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"Don't be shy! We're just your friends in here! Nothing to worry about. We can keep s secret."

He finally answered with "I've known her since I was five and I've liked her since I was seven years old."

Kelly started smirking at me. I playfully rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, mom called out. "Dinner's ready!"

Kelly dashed downstairs because she was really hungry. I was about to go but Aaron stopped me.

"Did I make it obvious who I like?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh... Well, do you like me back?" He asked me in a hopeful voice.

"Maybe..." I answered vaguely.

I walked out the door and a few seconds later Aaron came too. For the rest of the night, I was blushing and so was Aaron.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 30! Sorry it wasn't very good. It was sorta a filler chapter so um... Yeah.<strong>

**Question of the chapter.**

**What are**** your favourite animals? :)**

**(Mine's cats, dogs, and horses. Plus hippos.)**

**Farewell for now! **


	31. Wedding Day

**Hi wonderful humans! So... As the chapter name is, this is about the Auslly wedding! Yay! Sorry I'm skipping ahead in time so much but it's just that I don't think I need too much details of Ally's pregnancy since it's just completely normal and other wise nothing's happening. And I'm sorry that I couldn't put enough details about Ally's dress and the wedding ceremony. I'm not a fashion expert and I haven't been to a wedding in a long time. Although I've been watching '4 Weddings' lately so that might have helped me! Also the internet! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Enough said. (-_- ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day<strong>

**Ally's POV**

Today is going to be a very special day for me. I'm getting married to Austin, the love of my life. I know I've already done this before but I'm confident that this will be the last wedding where I'm being the bride. It is now the middle of April, one month until the baby's born. Austin and I decided it's best if we get married before our little boy's born. The location of the wedding is the beach Austin proposed.

I stood in front of a mirror as I fixed my hair. I had it in a bun with my long veil on top. I had a white strapless dress that was an a-line dress. But it had to be a size bigger because of my baby bump. The shoes I wore were silver high heels. All the brides maids wore a light yellow dress and also had their hair in a bun. My closest friends are my brides maids and Trish is my maid of honour. Melody's a flower girl and Stacy's a junior bridesmaid. And of course Austin's guy friends were his groomsmen and Dez is his best man. Lots of relatives from my side came but there were only a few from Austin's side since he hasn't really spoken to any of them in years. Although his parents showed up because they started contacting him half a year ago.

When I finished my hair, makeup, and dress, I got ready to walk down the aisle. Or... sand in this case. My dad's walking me down the aisle. I looked outside to see how the ceremony place looks like. It's decorated with the same light yellow used for the bridesmaids dresses. There were many colourful flowers displayed. There were about six rows of chairs set up with five chairs in each row.

A few minutes later, it was time for the wedding to start.

My dad took my arm and lead me down the aisle. Melody was right in front of me, throwing the flower petals to the ground.

When I reached the end, I stood across from Austin who was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"We are gathered here today..." The priest began. But I was too distracted by Austin and he seemed to be distracted by me.

We just kept on smiling and staring at each other until it was time for the vows.

"Austin Moon, do you take Ally Dawson to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Austin said with no hesitation.

"Ally Dawson, do you take Austin Moon to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said with a big grin on my face.

"I now pronounce you husband & wife."

We exchanged the rings and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. I can honestly say, this is one of the best kisses I've ever had. The other one is the first kiss Austin and I shared.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the reception, everyone was just congratulating Austin and I. We were going to eat in about twenty minutes. I looked around for my daughters as I chatted with some other people. Then, Austin seemed to have disappeared too.<p>

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around.

"Hello Mrs. Moon." Austin said.

"Hello Mr. Moon." I mocked.

We both laughed and kissed again. When I pulled apart from the kiss with my husband (I love saying that), I noticed Stacy and Melody right behind him. They had their hands behind their backs as if they were hiding something. Melody went up to Austin and handed him a colourful card filled with drawings and stickers. On the front she wrote "I love you daddy." It was so cute.

_**"I made it for you."**_She signed.

Austin bent down and gave her a hug.

Then, Stacy handed me a card as well. It had paintings of flowers and butterflies. She wrote inside of it.

It said,

"I know we've only met about a year ago, but you've made a huge impact on my life. In the good way! At first I thought you were just going to be another one of my teachers, but now you're my mom. I know I'm already thirteen so I can't really spend my childhood with you, but I'll still hold on to the moments I can spend with you and the rest of my family. You are the best mom anyone could ask for. Thanks for being there for me when I needed you the most."

I started to tear up at the letter. I gave Stacy a huge hug. Austin and Melody joined the hug so we can have a family group hug.

"At least I'm not falling through a giant crack this time." Stacy said.

I got really confused and so did Austin.

"It's a dream I had." she explained.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

I just finished my food so I decided to go look for my friends who I begged mom and dad to invite. Although it was pretty easy because Aaron and Kelly are the maid of honour and best man's kids and Valerie came over a lot so dad knows her pretty well.

I saw Melody at a table colouring. Unlike some kids, she can entertain herself for hours on her own. I was not like that. I constantly bugged dad so he would play basketball with me.

When I finally found my three friends, I walked up to them and said hi.

"So... What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Where were you?" Kelly asked.

"I just finished the food." I replied.

"How does it feel like to officially have a step-mom?" Valerie asked.

"Great. But I considered her my mom before today."

Suddenly, music started playing so we all went to the dance floor. We all weren't the best dancers so we just started doing the weirdest and most random moves ever. After a while some slow music came on. Mom and dad danced together (obviously since they're the ones who just got married). Other couples danced around. Even Val and Kelly went off with someone to dance. I just sat there, talking to Aaron who also didn't bother finding a partner.

We pretty much admitted to liking each other months ago but somehow we're still just friends... Well, more like people who have a crush on each other and they know it but they haven't really talked about it.

"So..." Aaron said slowly.

"So..." I repeated.

"Wanna dance? You know, since we both don't have a partner." He offered.

I nodded so we went to the dance floor and started dancing. It was pretty awkward if you ask me. I'm not used to slow dancing because the last time I ended up in this kind of situation, I was forced to it in a gym class. Once the song was over we pulled away and just stood there awkwardly. It was almost time for him to go home because he had to sleep early this night for a hockey game.

"I guess it's time for me to get going so... Um... Bye..." He said.

"Ok." Was my only reply.

He started walking away but I stopped him.

"Wait! There's something I want to do before you go." I said in a bit of a demanding tone.

"Ok?"

I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I know it sounds like nothing but I'm only thirteen so cut me some slack! After a quick second I pulled away.

"That was cool... Well, see ya Monday." He said. It's Saturday today.

"Yeah... Cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

It's already nine thirty now so I need to take the kids home. I found Melody already asleep on a table surrounded by colouring books and crayons. I picked her up and carried her to the car. Once I got her in, I looked for Stacy. I found her in the middle of the dance floor smiling to herself. I have no clue why.

I just picked her up as well and carried her to the car. Ally came too so we drove to Ally's parents' house. They offered to take care of the girls while Ally and I go off to our honeymoon. I'll miss them and they'll miss Ally and I but it's only for a week. And sadly, I've gone on tour without Stacy before so she is (Again, sadly! So sad that I'm feeling really guilty about it) a bit used to it. As for Melody, I'm not sure if she's ever been separated from Ally before.

When we reached the house, we got the girls' bags from the trunk and sent them in the house. We all said our brief goodbyes. Soon, the girls were left at the house with their grandparents (They consider Stacy as their grandchild).

As Ally and I made our way to the airport for our tropical honeymoon, Ally fell asleep. She was still in her dress, but still managed to look comfortable sleeping in it. I was still in my tux. I guess we'll change at the airport because I don't want to draw attention to Ally and myself more than we're already going to get. The paparazzi's probably at the airport right now, ready to ask all the questions and get as many pictures as they can.

But as long as I get to enjoy a nice vacation with Ally, I'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter thirty one! Hope you liked it. Follow or favourite if you did. :)<strong>

**Question of the chapter: What's your favourite sprot?**


	32. The Tropics and Miami

**Hey! I'm just gonna go ahead with the chapter and not ramble about my life that's really boring.**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally not mine. Not ever...**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Honeymoon<strong>

**Ally's POV**

It's been two days since Austin and I arrived to our destination for our honeymoon. I'm really enjoying myself here and so is Austin. We miss the kids sometimes (and by sometimes I mean a lot) but we got to call them every night to make sure they're ok. It's nice to just spend time with my husband and not worry about anything. Although the paparazzi were all over the airport, asking questions about our marriage and baby. I answered a few so they would go away.

Today Austin and I are going to go scuba diving. I've never done it before and neither did Austin. But I know I'll have fun.

I got ready to go. When we got to the place, we got into our gear and we had to listen to the safety instructions. It was a really long list of rules so I might forget some of them. But I'll freak out if I break a rule because, I like to follow rules. Plus, I'm a teacher so it's practically my job to make sure my students follow the rules.

When it was finally time to dive in, I walked over to Austin.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded and reached for my hand. He intertwined our fingers. When the instructor said go, we dove right in.

Once I was in the water, my hand was still holding on to Austin's. I looked around and saw many colourful corals, bright fish, and I think I even saw a dolphin from the far distance. I was down in the ocean for about twenty minutes. Although Austin could only stay for ten minutes because he started to get scared and went out. Apparently, he thinks sharks are out to get him.

I dried up after I came out of the water.

"Hey Austin." I said with a smile.

"Hey Ally..." He said softly, a bit embarrassed about the little freak out.

"You don't need to be embarrassed you got scared, I won't tell anyone... Actually! I'll tell this little story to the kids over and over and over again!" I teased.

"You're mean." He said acting like a little child. He crossed his arms and faced away from me.

I walked up to him and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. But he turned his head so I kissed him on the lips.

"Wanna go for some lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

We walked along the beach and headed off to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Miami<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

Ugh! Mondays... Gotta hate them. Today is just another ordinary day.

Staying at my new grandparents' house is cool. But the internet connection is really low so I can't access a website unless I wait for an hour for it to load. I had to entertain myself the old-fashioned way, playing outside. I just went over to a nearby park and played basketball. I also played with Melody so overall, I don't mind staying there.

Today I was almost late for school because last night I couldn't operate the alarm clock there and I fell asleep before setting it up. But I made it just before the teacher started taking attendance.

Speaking of teachers, since mom isn't here, there's been a really mean substitute for her. She yells all the time, she spits in people's' faces while she's talking, and she doesn't let us make any noise in the classroom. If you even just drop pencil, she hears it and gets you into detention!

Right now it's lunch time so I don't have to deal with stupid learning. I got my food from the cafeteria and took a seat with my friends.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hello lover girl. Here to see lover boy perhaps?" Kelly said as I saw Valerie giggling and Aaron slouching down and blushing.

Does she know about that tiny kiss on the cheek at the wedding?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know... That little kiss you and my dear twin brother shared at the very romantic wedding." Kelly replied.

"It was just on the cheek! Aaron! Why did you tell them?!" I said in a panicked tone.

"They forced me!" He said with the same tone as mine.

"Aww! Their first fight!" Kelly and Valerie teased.

"I give up." I mumbled. I took a seat and just started eating.

A while later, Kelly and Valerie said they needed to go to the bathroom. I knew it was a trap to make Aaron and I talk. And it worked because Aaron began a very awkward conversation.

"So... Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"It was on the cheek." I argued.

"I'm not hearing an answer."

"Alright! Alright... I did it because I like you. Here! I admit it! Although shouldn't you know by now?! Don't you remember that night we played truth or dare?" I asked.

"Yeah... So what's going to happen now? We both like each other... So..."

"Well, we're just thirteen. We don't need to start kissing all the time and go on millions of dates. Let's just take things slowly, we've got time. We'll get into a serious relationship later, it'll just be awkward if we start all this dating stuff now" I said.

He nodded. We gave each other a quick hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Saturday<strong>

Today is the day when mom and dad come back to Miami. I was excited and so is Melody. We were waiting in the living room the whole day. They're supposed to get back around two in the afternoon. It's around two thirty right now. Maybe their flight got delayed.

Suddenly, we heard the doorbell ring. Melody rushed to the door and opened it. Mom and dad were at the door, ready to hug the life out of us. I dashed to the door as well and we all had a big family hug.

After a while someone watched us from the kitchen.

"Aww. Look at you guys! You're such a nice family." Grandma Penny said.

"Thanks for taking care of them mom." Mom said.

"No problem. They were little angels!"

I smirked. Ha! I'm an angel. Take that Mr. Noodles from kindergarten class! Um... It's a long story... That involves a teddy bear that said I'm a devil child.

I got my bags and helped out Melody pack her things. Once we were ready, we headed back home with mom and dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this sucked! Kinda a filler chapter. Anyways, hope you liked it! :)<strong>

**Question of the chapter.**

**What is your favourite dessert? :P**


	33. Come to our World

**Hey! I'm sad to say this but this will be the second last chapter of 'When the Moons meet the Dawsons' but the sequel is coming so it doesn't completely end yet. Hope you enjoy! Also, I'm super sorry if this labour process is incorrect and if I don't really put in too many details, it's because the last time this happened to someone I know it was my mom with my little sister and I was only three years old! And the time of year right now is May because Ally's been pregnant since September.**

**Also, people have been wondering about the Mr. Noodles story, so I might make a one shot about it. And the 'devil child' part was a joke/reference from 'Good Luck Charlie' when Mrs. Dabney calls Gabe a devil child. But it's cool to see you pay attention to the details and that I got review in a different language! One last thing, sorry**** I spelled dessert wrong, I fixed it so um... Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Ally's POV**

It's been nine months that I was pregnant so the baby will come anytime now. I'm actually pretty excited because there's not much to be nervous about. I'm an experienced mother, I'm married, and I already went through pregnancy before. But it did hurt a lot...

Oh well... The girls seem really happy about getting a new little brother. They helped make the nursery, they followed along for shopping, and even got little gifts for their brother. I'm sure they'll be great to each other and I'm glad the girls get along as sisters because a lot of them fight constantly, not that I'm saying they don't fight at all, they have gotten into a few arguments over sharing things like food, toys, and clothes... Like normal sisters.

Austin seems happy about this too. Although he acts a bit nervous because he thinks I'll be in a lot of pain. He said it was even hard to watch Emma in such pain. But I reassured him and told him I'll be ok because I've been through this before. He just nodded but I still think he's nervous. But when our little boy is born, Austin will definitely have no regrets. I bet he'd like to have a little man to hang out with.

And as for the media, well, I guess they haven't bothered us too much. I had to go to a few interviews and I did occasionally have pictures taken of me. I try to be nice and hope they won't bug me anymore.

Today, we're getting some baby food and some diapers because I got this voice in my head telling me to. Maybe the baby is coming out really soon.

* * *

><p>I'm at the mall, buying the stuff I need. Austin's right beside me while the girls are running around the store doing who knows what. I would usually care, but I just don't feel like giving a lecture.<p>

"Are you feeling ok Ally? Do you feel any pain?!" Austin asked for the tenth time this morning.

"I'm fi- Ah!" I screamed in pain. Looks like I'm not fine.

"Is is time?" He asked in a panicked tone.

All I could do was nod.

"Somebody help!" Austin shouted at the top of his lungs.

A store manager came and asked what's wrong.

"My wife's in labour." He said.

The manager got a phone right away and called for an ambulance. As I waited, I sat on the ground feeling a lot of pain.

When the ambulance finally arrived, they took Austin and I in as I realized something.

"Where are the kids!?" I yelled.

Austin got panicked even more. He quickly rushed out the ambulance and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll come by car, I promise the girls and I will be there for you." He said.

"Aww! Thanks honey! That's really swee- Ahh!" I tried to speak but pain took over.

Soon, Austin ran off to get the girls. I was taken to the hospital alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I desperately searched for Stacy and Melody but they were nowhere to be found. But when I went to the food court, I saw the girls freaking out calling for Ally and I. They were asking people where I am.

I sprinted to them. When they noticed me, they both gave me a huge hug.

"Where were you?!" Stacy shouted.

_**"Your mom's in labour, we have to go to the hospital**_** now."** I said and signed.

Both the girls' eyes widened. They took my arms and pulled me to the car.

"Come on! what are you waiting for?!" Stacy said.

"Alright! Alright! Let's go." I said as I opened the car door.

We drove off to the hospital in excitement and fear at the same time.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the hospital, went to the lady sitting at the front desk. She was just reading a magazine looking like she was really bored with her job.<p>

"Excuse me? Where's Ally Moon?" I quickly asked.

"Um... I don't know." She replied.

"Then check on your computer!"

"Shh! I'm taking a quiz! It's a 'are you totally hot or totally not' test! Hope I'm hot!"

"Are you being serious?! Just tell me where my wife is! She could give birth at any moment!"

"Sorry but it's not my issue."

"Yes it is! You work here!"

"Never wanted to."

I am at a boiling point right now. I've got a better chance of winning the lottery than getting this girl to tell me where Ally is on time. So I took the girls to the waiting area because they'd probably not enjoy looking at their mother give birth. I ran around the hospital looking for Ally's room. After five minutes, I finally found it. I ran through the door, only to see Ally in so much pain. I couldn't imagine how much it hurts.

"Austin!? Where were you?" She asked.

"I came here twenty minutes ago but the girl at the front desk didn't tell me you're here so I had to run around to find out where you are."

"Ok then... Well, where are the girls now?"

"They're in the waiting area."

"Well, then I guess there's one thing left to do... Let our little boy come into the world."

I nodded. I held her hand as it was time for her to push.

"Alright Ally! Push!" A doctor said.

Ally took all her strength and pushed.

"Ok! Great job. Now here comes the next one!"

She did it again.

"Almost there! I'm starting to see your baby!"

And with one more push, Ally finally gave birth to the baby.

I heard a cry but it faded away because the doctors took him for a check up. I felt so relieved and happy. I looked over to Ally who looked exhausted but still managed to put a smile on our face.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

I've been waiting in this boring waiting room with Melody for a long time. Or at least I think it's been long. But I still had a bit of excitement in me because I knew that at this moment, my little brother is being born. I can't wait to meet him. I can teach him basketball for sure. And I think Melody will enjoy his company too. But let's not forget all the fights we're going to get into... What!? It's a sibling thing!

Suddenly, I heard from the speakers "Stacy Moon and Melody Dawson, please go to room 243."

I guess the baby's born.

Since Melody couldn't hear that, I gently took her hand and guided her to the room. When we got there, we saw a sleeping little baby resting in mom's arms. I kept quiet and so did Melody.

"Hey girls." Mom whispered.

"Hi..." I whispered back.

Melody waved.

"Melody, Stacy, I would like you to meet your little brother... Chase Gary Moon." Mom said with a huge smile on her face. Dad also had a grin.

"Cool name." I said softly.

"Do you want to hold him?"

I nodded as I carefully took my little brother. I took a good look at him, he looked a lot like mom but there was no denying he has dad's nose. I handed him back after a few minutes.

Mom then gave Chase to Melody. I stayed right beside her just in case. But luckily, she didn't drop him. She slowly handed him to dad and sat down on the bed.

After two hours, we had a few visitors. My grandparents came, friends came, and some other relatives. They held the baby and congratulated mom and dad.

Later on, it was night-time. Mom, dad, and Chase had to stay at the hospital for the night to make check ups and fill out forms. So Melody and I went over to our grandparents' house again. They picked us up from the hospital. It was a Saturday so it didn't matter if we went to bed really late.

Today was one hectic day that started with panic, but ended with a new member of our crazy family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! And thank you so much for the reviews! I'm only nine away from 300! :D<strong>

**I honestly thought that this was going to be a really bad story but thank you for your support! It made me more motivated to work on this.**

**Anyways... Question Time!**

**Favourite place to go for a vacation! :)**

**BYE!**


	34. My New Family and New Life

**Looks like this is the end of my first story. And I guess it was a success! :)**

**So, people are asking about Stacy and Chase's hair colour. Stacy has dark brown hair like Emma (I think I mentioned that in chapter three) and Chase's hair colour will be revealed in this chapter. Sorry I didn't put it in the last chapter...**

**Anyways, this chapter will be short but I hope you still enjoy this conclusion! This is just going to reflect on stuff that's happened...**

**Disclaimer: This seriously gets annoying after 34 chapters! But anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally. I think I made that clear in the first chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

**Melody's POV**

It's in the middle of the night and I was having a dream about ice cream and unicorns until I woke up. I saw some lights turn on. My eyes are very sensitive because I don't need to focus on hearing things.

I wondered what's going on, so I peeked out my door. I saw mommy and daddy carry around baby food and new diapers. I guess my little brother is awake and crying. He's been doing that a lot lately so I can't sleep well. But not as much as Stacy can't sleep because she can actually hear the crying. And it must be hard for mommy and daddy of course.

I never expected to have three new family members a year ago, I was just a girl who might as well have gotten pity for the rest of her life thanks to the car accident. My old daddy will always be remembered, but my new daddy will take better care for me. He is still really nice and still pays attention to me even though there's a baby. And Stacy is the best sister ever. She was a really nice babysitter and did things I liked. Chase is a good little bother, even though I can't talk to him and he's too small to play.

I have gotten used to the paparazzi and I've gotten used to the other kids in my grade one class asking me what's happening in my life. And I've gotten used to not being able to hear like others, but I made friends who are also deaf. Sometimes Stacy's old mommy still bugs us but we tell her to go away because she's such a poo head!

I know I'll never be an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life style... But I'm fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I quickly got some things to calm Chase down, it's pretty necessary to when you've got two other kids who want to get some sleep. I rushed into Chase's bedroom with Austin and tried to get him back to sleep. I tried feeding him a little, I changed his diaper, and I even got his favourite toy out. But nothing seemed to work.

"What are we going to do Austin?" I whispered, not wanting to make anymore noise than I need to.

"Um... I don't know..." He replied hopelessly.

Austin has been a wonderful husband. Even though we've been busy with taking care of the kids, we could still spend time with each other. I would have never guessed I'd be married to a rock star, and I admit I kinda had a celebrity crush on Austin when I was fifteen...

My kids are great. They don't get into too much trouble but they're not always perfect either. They get along and I hope they will in the future too.

Suddenly, Austin got up and went to our room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just going to get something."

I just waited and hoped he came up with a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I went into my room and grabbed my guitar, I hope this will work...

I went back into the room and sat down with the guitar.

"Are you sure that'll not wake the baby up more?" Ally asked.

I nodded and started playing on the guitar very softly. Then I also started singing.

**There's no way**  
><strong>I can make it without you<strong>  
><strong>Do it without you<strong>  
><strong>Be here without you<strong>

Ally soon sang along as well.

**It's no fun**  
><strong>When you're doing it solo<strong>  
><strong>With you it's like "Whoa!"<strong>  
><strong>Yeah and I know <strong>**I own this dream  
>Cause I've got you here with me<strong>

Chase finally calmed down and closed his little eyes.

I wrote that song with Ally about a month ago. Apparently, she can write amazing songs and she's great at singing too. Although she has stage fright so she never performed in front of a crowd... But I might be able to change that if I can convince her.

Ally and I sat down as we watched Chase peacefully fall asleep. He has brown eyes like Ally and I but has my blonde hair. I think he'll grow up to be a good boy, who can be a bad boy too. Hopefully he'll mostly be a good boy!

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

I got up as I heard singing from Chase's room. Usually the only thing I hear from there is a bunch of crying. Not that I mind too much, he's a cute little sweetheart. And I still can't wait to teach him basketball!

I walked down the halls as I saw Melody come out of her room as well.

_**"What's going**_** on?"** She signed.

I just shrugged and led her to Chase's room with me.

Once I opened the door, I saw mom and dad sitting down on the floor singing to Chase. They're singing the song they wrote together. I slowly sat down beside them and so did Melody.

I randomly sang along too just for the fun of it. You know... Like those musicals... No?

Melody signed the words.

We were all gathered around in a circle as we enjoyed some music (and sign language) as a happy family.

None of us ever expected this to happen, but I'm glad it did. I have a loving family, great friends, and not too bad grades if you ask me. I thought I was going to be an only child forever but that's not the case. And I never thought I would have a mom who actually really care for me. Especially surprising that I met her as my music teacher...

As for my love life, I'm still not really dating Aaron yet because it'll be awkward since we still a pair of thirteen year-old buddies. But I'm cool with it. Kelly and Valerie are still the same girls I met in kindergarten/grade six. They've helped me through a lot. And even though Melody is my sister now, she will always be one of my best little friends. I've liked her from the beginning.

So I guess my life's a bit twisted, but that's just what happens when the Moons meet the Dawsons...

* * *

><p><strong>The end for now! Thank you so much for the 306 reviews, 78 followers, and 61 favourites. This was super fun to write and I hope you'll enjoy my next stories! I think I'll get started on the sequel pretty soon because I have no social life to keep me busy. :P<strong>

**Anyways... Hope you enjoyed this story! :)**

**Last Question...**

**What was your favourite part of this story?**

**BYE! :D**


End file.
